


Come Back Home

by Centa0592



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angry Naruto, Broken Naruto, Feelings Realization, Friendship/Love, M/M, Personality Swap, Sad Uzumaki Naruto, Sad with a Happy Ending, Strong Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto Leaves Konoha, caring kakashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centa0592/pseuds/Centa0592
Summary: Naruto leaves the village at five because he got tired of being bullied. Instead of Zabuza meeting Haku, he meets five year old Naruto. At the battle at the bridge, Naruto gets the chance to return home with Kakashi and he has no idea what's in store.orThe village tries to repair a broken Naruto after failing him for so long. Kakashi being at the center of it all.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 42
Kudos: 352





	1. Chapter 1

It happened on a Wednesday. Naruto was five years old and wanted to play with a group of kids at the park. They took one look at Naruto and pushed him down. He was bleeding. It hurt. He cried.

There were a few adults nearby who saw what took place. They sneered at him as they grabbed their children away from him. They called him a monster; said he should die. He went home a bloody, and crying mess.

That’s when he decided, he would leave Konoha for good. He had no parents. He had no friends, and now he had no village. But even no village was better than this abuse. He’d rather make it on his own then deal with the cruelty any longer.

So, he left. He packed a bag filled with little clothes and mostly food. He left in the middle of the night when security was very lax. It was hard for him to climb a tree but he made it. He jumped from one tree to another and kept going until he was beyond the boarder wall. He was free.

On the road, and only five, was hard. He was robbed of all his stuff. He had to chance eating random food found along the way. He was beaten up a couple times for no reason. He was cold all the time. He was lonely. He was hungry. Some times a nice older lady, or gentleman, would feel bad for him and give him food and a warm place to stay. That was far and few in between.

Naruto was alone for a full year, barely alive, when he met a man. The man was tall, covered in blood, and had a long sword attached to his back. It was snowing, and Naruto was barely even alive anymore; his ragged clothes doing nothing against the frigid air.

“Come with me.” The man bellowed. He had a Village Hidden in the Mist band on his head, and wrappings covered his mouth. Naruto looked up with wide eyes and an open mouth.

Naruto scrambled up from the snow, body shaking and weak. A long arm reached out and a piece of bread was exposed in the palm on the strange man’s hand. Naruto didn’t even think twice; just used his tiny hands to gobble up the food before the man could take back the gesture.

“My name is Zabuza.” The man announces. “Who are you?”

“Naruto.” He responds back in a small voice—not even recognizing his own voice anymore. He hasn’t talked in so long. He knows the light in his blue eyes are gone. He feels half dead. He sounds it too.

“Your chakra is strong.” Zabuza states like it’s a fact. Naruto wants to shout ‘bullshit’ but doesn’t have the energy. It’s been a few days since he had solid food and the bread is weighing heavily on his stomach. It hurts.

“Thank you for the bread.” Naruto decides on a response. He doesn’t want to be rude.

“Follow me.” Zabuza hums and starts walking away. Naruto scrambles to follow suit, not even caring what happens to him at this point. He just wants the pain to end. If Zabuza can end his suffering then Naruto is willing to do anything.

“Walk slower.” Naruto huffs as he trudges through the snow with his bare feet. Zabuza stops walking altogether and picks Naruto up so he’s on the man’s large back; cheek pressed against the massive sword. It’s warm.

“From now on you will live for me.” Zabuza tells him. “I have a dream, and you will help me accomplish it.”

Naruto doesn’t have to think about the words. He doesn’t care. Right now, his stomach is full, he’s not alone, and he’s warm. Naruto will follow Zabuza to the end of the earth. He finally has met a person who doesn’t think of him as a monster.

So, Naruto joins Zabuza. The man was right about Naruto having strong chakra. Apparently, he has a nine tailed beast hidden inside of him and Zabuza has found out how to get Naruto to draw out on that power.

The once scared little kid from the Leaf village is long gone. Now stands Naruto, a powerful warrior who fights only for Zabuza. The man has trained Naruto, fed him, protected him, and treated him like a son—almost. Naruto never had to be alone again.

So, naturally when Zabuza asked Naruto to kill for him; he did. Naruto was nine, and he killed three of Zabuza’ s enemies. That was only the start. Naruto has become a powerful killing machine, who’s strength can rival a trained Jonin from any village. Naruto lives for Zabuza, and he’ll gladly die for him.

_Twelve Years Old_

Naruto is twelve when it happens. Zabuza went off to fight some people from Naruto’s old village, and he was hurt—bad. Its boiled Naruto’s insides, completely. He’s now attending to Zabuza’ s wounds.

“I can go find them now and kill them.” Naruto simply states.

“Focus on healing me first.” Zabuza winces in pain.

“Fine.” Naruto relents as he takes a warm cloth and puts it on Zabuza’s head. “When that cloth gets cool, take it off. I’ll back with some healing herbs.” Naruto warns.

Naruto leaves and goes out to the woods to find the necessary herbs. He gathers what he needs in silence, only wishing he could find the members from his ex-village and kill them. He doesn’t even know who those people are. It’s like he’s blacked out all memories of the Leaf village; only remembering the pain. No faces.

Getting back to Zabuza, it takes three days for the man to heal enough to be back at 90% of his former strength. It’s enough. Zabuza stretches and they’re off. Naruto places the mask on his face like Zabuza requested and when they arrive to the bridge, Naruto takes out four men. He doesn’t kill them, just makes sure they aren’t able to continue.

Before Naruto can get to the master bridge builder, A shinobi and some other little genin’s are standing in the way of the bridge builder. Naruto feels like he knows these people but at the same time he doesn’t. It’s an odd feeling.

Zabuza walks to the man with silver hair. He glares and the two men just stand frozen.

“Kakashi.” Zabuza says the name slowly. “Playing the same tired tricks again, I see.” Zabuza is referring to the fact that it seems like this Kakashi person is revealing his once covered eye.

“Only because it works, or else you wouldn’t look so nervous.” Kakashi says in a snark tone. Naruto resists the urge to stand in front of Zabuza. Naruto is strong. He could take this Kakashi down, easily.

“Even if you try to stop me, you won’t be able to stop him.” Zabuza points to Naruto. This is his cue. Naruto drops down onto all fours.

“Don’t be too sure about that.” Kakashi smirks. “Sasuke, you take care of him. Sakura, you protect the bridge builder. Sai should be coming soon.” _Sasuke._ That name rings in Naruto’s ears but he has no idea why. Even if he once knew this kid, it doesn’t matter. He’ll die by Naruto’s hands.

This Sasuke kid is pretty fast. He rushes Naruto and flings shuriken, after shuriken. Naruto dodges them all with ease and even yawns to show how bored he is. This seems to fuel Sasuke as his speed increases and he leans back to release a fire ball.

It takes Naruto by surprise. He dodges the fireball only to be met with another shuriken. Annoyed, drops down to all fours again and feels his nine tails chakra taking over. He’s just using the chakra at this point, not threatened enough to force a tail.

This, however, makes Kakashi freeze.

“Naruto.” The man whispers. Zabuza uses Kakashi’s sudden shock to strike the man. Naruto freezes himself. _Does that man know me?_ Naruto thinks to himself.

“Focus on killing that bridge maker.” Zabuza shouts. Naruto nods and shakes away thoughts. He allows the chakra to take over and he rushes at Sasuke. The kid can’t dodge fast enough and Naruto strikes.

He hates killing. He does. He thinks life is precious. But his life belongs to Zabuza and as long as Zabuza tells him to kill, he will. Sasuke crying out in pain does draw Zabuza’s attention long enough for Kakashi to get the upper hand.

The damned silver haired man cripples Zabuza’s arms. It fuels Naruto with hate. How dare anyone hurt Zabuza. That man is Naruto’s savior. He’s the only reason Naruto is even alive right now.

Naruto sees red. He lets out an angry roar and a tail appears, and then another one. He charges at Kakashi and strikes. The man is quick, and Naruto strikes a water clone. Frustrated, Naruto’s mind becomes fuzzy. He sees only red. He doesn’t know friend or foe at this point.

He slashes at anything moving. It takes a blow to his side for him to come back to reason. He slashed at Zabuza and Zabuza had to strike him with his sword. Blood is coming out of Zabuza’s mouth and Naruto covers his mouth with his hands as he rushes over to Zabuza’s side.

“I’m sorry.” Naruto cries. Zabuza can’t talk. Too much blood pouring out. “I’m sorry. You got hurt and I lost control.” Zabuza spits up more blood. “Kakashi help him.” Naruto demands as he glares through his mask. “Help him.” Naruto pleads. “I can’t do healing jutsu’s so please.”

Kakashi seems frozen, like his body doesn’t want to work.

“Are you Naruto?” The man questions with hesitance. He slowly walks to Naruto and takes off the mask. The Sasuke kid and Sakura girl both cover their mouths. Naruto levels his eyes in a glare as his one tail threatens to become two again—having lessened after worrying over Zabuza.

“Help him.” Naruto demands. “He called you Kakashi, right? So, Kakashi help him.” Naruto demands. Kakashi blinks and nods—placing his hands over Zabuza’s wound. He does a healing jutsu that seems to work enough to get Zabuza to sit up on his own.

“Thank you.” Naruto whispers as he holds Zabuza close. “Come on, we’re leaving.” Naruto helps Zabuza stand.

“Wait.” Kakashi reaches for Naruto. “We’ve been looking for you everywhere since you left that day.” Kakashi states. “Last I heard you were by the village Hidden in the Mist. But to see you right before my eyes. I never thought I’d see the day.” The man actually looks teary eyed a little bit.

“Come on Zabuza.” Naruto ignores the man completely. “Let’s get you healed. Forget about the bridge maker. I’ll heal you then come and kill everyone myself.”

“What happened to you?” The Sakura girl shouts—eyes watery. “You were such a prankster kid and now you’re a monster.”

“Now I’m a monster?” Naruto shouts as he turns to face her. “That village bullied me. They left me alone. They were cruel. I had nobody. I had no family, no friends, no food. No one, and nothing. They called me a monster. I wasn’t a monster. I was a little kid. But now? You don’t know the meaning of the word.”

“You’re right.” Kakashi speaks up. “We failed you as a village. But we won’t anymore. Please, come back. Naruto, you belong with us.”

“I live for Zabuza.” Naruto repeats the mantra.

“How could you say that?” Sakura screams at him. “How could you live for a man who doesn’t care about human life?”

“Did you care about human life when you allowed him to be cast out?” Zabuza grits his teeth as he fights off the pain. “Did you care about human life when he was alone, crying? When he was being bullied? When he was being told to die? No, I’m sure you were just doing the same as everyone else in your village.”

Sakura doesn’t respond. Naruto didn’t expect her to. He really doesn’t remember her. Everyone from the village are just blurs at this point. Only thing on his mind is Zabuza.

“Come back with us.” Kakashi steps forward, hand reaching out. “You belong in the Leaf village. I can explain everything but just take a leap of faith. The village wronged you, yes. But it’ll be different.”

“Ha.” Naruto scoffs. “As if you could control me.” Naruto flashes his red chakra before reigning it in control—just wanting to show his strength.

“Do you want to know who put that beast inside of you?” Kakashi covers up his eye again. “I can tell you anything you want to know. I can make sure you aren’t alone again. We’ve failed you and I’m sorry. Naruto, I’m sorry.”

Naruto hesitates. That’s when Gato shows up with a massive group of men, all armed—all rogue ninjas. Naruto groans and Zabuza grits his teeth.

“Some demon you are.” Gato gleams—arm still in a sling from when Naruto broke it after the man got too rough with Zabuza. “Look at you, all crippled now. In case you couldn’t guess, our contract is over.”

“Ha.” Zabuza laughs. “Kakashi, I guess your bridge builder is safe. I no longer work for Gato.” Naruto looks to Kakashi and then back to Zabuza.

“I’ll triple the pay to anyone who can bring me his head.” Gato shouts. Hundreds of men start shouting as they rush the scene. Zabuza grabs his sword but can barely grip it. Naruto pushes him out the way and drops to all fours.

Naruto allows is chakra to coat him and a tail appears. He blacks out. When he comes to all the rouge ninjas are dead, and so is Gato. Naruto is covered in blood, and breathing hard. He knows his eyes are wild.

“Naruto.” Zabuza looks to the boy. “Go back with Kakashi.” Zabuza places his sword on his back. “Your journey ends here. Go back to your village.”

“How could you say that.” Naruto demands to know. “You find an opportunity to get rid of me and you take it? You can’t toss me to the side that easily. You’re all I know.” Naruto shouts his anger, and hurt.

“You just slaughtered a hundred men without blinking an eye.” Zabuza shouts back. “You’re twelve years old. As much as I hate Kakashi, at least with him I know you’ll be alright. If your village betrays you again come find me. We’ll kill them all together.”

“You…you can’t.” Naruto’s throat feels like it’s closing up. “You can’t do this.” Zabuza starts walking away from Naruto. “Come back here Zabuza.” Naruto demands as Kakashi comes and grips Naruto tight. “Come back here!” He demands again, tears falling down.

Truthfully, Naruto could break free of the hold but he chooses not to. He lives for Zabuza, and he would die for Zabuza. This is Zabuza’s final wish; for Naruto to live for himself. It hurts more than anything else could possibly.

Naruto falls to the ground as Zabuza walks off into the distance. Naruto’s heart breaks in two.

“Come.” Kakashi whispers but the words fall to dead ears. “Let’s go home.”

“I have no home.” Naruto mumbles with a numbness he’s never experienced before. “I’ll never call the Leaf my home.” Naruto promises.

“Good.” Sasuke sneers. “We don’t want a shinobi in our village who would betray us.”

“Enough!” Kakashi shouts to Sasuke, who looks shocked. “It’s not that simple. What happened to Naruto was horrible and while the village welcomed you, Sasuke, as some kind of God; they tossed Naruto to the side as some kind of monster. You would never understand.”

Sasuke looks annoyed and turns his head away while another person walks up to them all.

“I protected the family and village from some men.” This strange person states. “Who is he?”

“This is Naruto.” Kakashi introduces. “He was once a member of the Leaf, and we’re bringing him back with us. Naruto, this is Sai. That’s Sasuke, and she is Sakura.” Naruto hums, not caring.

"Naruto.” This Sai person looks calculating. “The runaway the Hokage spent years looking for? You’re not very impressive.” Naruto is torn between wanting to kill this Sai person to being surprised. _The Hokage spent years looking for Naruto?_

“Let’s go.” Kakashi simply sighs. He places a hand in the middle of Naruto’s back and the blonde swallows as he mentally says goodbye to everything he’s ever known. This is going to be a new chapter in his life. The only thing certain right now, is that Naruto will always live for Zabuza. No matter what happens. It’s all he knows.


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi wakes up grabbing onto Naruto’s hand. There’s a knife in it, and fire in the boy’s eyes. Kakashi sighs as he moves out of the hold and inches over some on the bed. He flips Naruto and holds the boy to his chest so the blonde can’t move.

“You should realize it won’t be easy to kill me.” Kakashi states into the dead of the night.

“I can try.” Naruto wiggles, trying to break free from the hold. “You used some sort of jutsu to make Zabuza leave me.” The boy is angry. Kakashi feels like his heart is breaking.

“Zabuza must have trained you well.” Kakashi tightens his hold. Naruto is strong. “You were able to conceal your presence, even from me.”

“Oh yea?” Naruto grits his teeth. “Then how did you know I was about to stab you.”

“I could feel your hatred.” Kakashi whispers this. He doesn’t even want to admit it out loud, but it’s there. Naruto’s hatred is seeping out of his pores. Consuming every inch of his being.

“One day I will kill you.” Naruto decides. “I will kill you and leave this place.”

“And go back to Zabuza?” Kakashi shakes his head. “He made you come with me because he knew you were not living a good life. He saw the error of his ways and wanted what was best for you. A stable environment filled with love.”

“Love?” Naruto shouts and breaks free of Kakashi’s hold. He jumps out of the bed and glares at Kakashi. “What does this village know about love? It never showed me love. I hate everyone here. Zabuza was the only person to care for me.”

“You’re wrong.” Kakashi sits up and runs a hand down his tired face. Naruto has been back in the village for all of four hours. The copy-cat nin really wanted to do all of this tomorrow, with the Hokage, but now is as good as a time as any.

“I’m not wrong.” Naruto reaches and picks the knife back up.

“Do you want to know about your father? Your mother? Your history?” Kakashi peers an eye at Naruto. The blonde seems to hesitate. The knife’s grip loosening tremendously.

“What do you know?” Naruto points the knife at Kakashi as if he’s holding the elder hostage or something. It brings a smile to the silver haired man’s lips.

“Sit.” Kakashi pats the bed. Naruto takes one hesitant step forward and cautiously sits on the very edge of the bed—he’s wearing old clothes of Kakashi’s so they are falling off his frame.

“Now, tell me.” Naruto demands.

“Be patient.” Kakashi warns. Naruto growls. “Your father was my sensei.” Naruto’s eyes widen a bit. “You probably know his name already, Minato Namikaze.” Naruto freezes.

“You’re lying.” Naruto whispers—hands shaking. “You’re lying.” He shouts louder this time, the rage back. He launches an attack onto Kakashi, who has to use his full strength to hold the boy off. _Zabuza, what did you do to him?_ Kakashi can’t help but think.

“I’m not.” Kakashi pushes Naruto and stands up. This kid is too much. “I’ll show you.” Kakashi goes into his drawer and reaches for a small black box. He wipes off the dust and opens it to reveal a photo of Minato and his wife Kushina Uzumaki.

“That’s…” Naruto walks over to the photo and snatches it from Kakashi’s hands. “The Fourth Hokage.” Naruto runs his hands over the photo.

“You’re a spitting image.” Kakashi sits back on his bed as Naruto is left standing. “You look like your father and act just like your mother. You have her last name. She was a firecracker, and never let the village bring her down. Some didn’t like her red hair, but she never cared.”

“Mom,” Naruto seems to have lost some of his heat, which is good.

“When you were born, a lot happened. As a resule, the village was being attacked by the nine-tails.” Kakashi explains. “Your mother was also under attack. I’ll let the Hokage explain more but, your father managed to suppress the nine-tails and he placed it inside of you for the sake of the village.”

“Me?” Naruto pats his stomach as he stares at the photo.

“Your father, and mother, loved you so much they wanted you to be the savior of the village.” Kakashi goes on to say. “They risked their lives for this village. When they died, the elders thought it would be best to not tell you. For your sake.”

“My sake?” Naruto’s eyes have fire in them again, as he clutches the photo—crumbling it up.

“I’m not saying it was right.” Kakashi is quick to state. “They wanted you to have a normal life. The Hokage had no idea in return people would shun you. He had no idea the adults couldn’t realize you were innocent in all this. All the people of this village remember is that you have a beast inside of you that killed so many. That’s all they see.”

“But…” Naruto screams. It’s loud and Kakashi has to cover his ears. It’s a scream of pain. Kakashi gets up and brings Naruto to his chest—holding the boy close. Naruto fights at first and then eases up as he cries.

“It’s okay.” Kakashi promises. “I was a student of your father. I should have taken you in the moment he died but I was selfish. I’ve lost everyone I’ve ever loved, and the idea of caring for you and one day you dying; it was too much. I couldn’t do it. I’m sorry.”

“Sorry…” Naruto pulls away and says the word like he’s unable to comprehend it’s meaning or something. “You’re sorry.” Naruto looks into Kakashi’s eyes like he’s trying to determine if the man is telling the truth or not.

“Yes.” Kakashi nods. “I’m sorry. Truly. My teammates, all died. Then my sensei died. My father died. I was too afraid of losing you to even open my heart to you in the first place. I closed myself off from everyone. I should have protected you when you were suffering.”

“You too were suffering.” Naruto pats Kakashi’s chest like he’s trying to feel his heart. Kakashi grips Naruto’s wrist and closes his free eye. Naruto understands a lot more than what Kakashi gave him credit for.

“I was suffering, yes.” Kakashi whispers. “But I’m here now. I will take care of you like I should have all along. You will stay with me, enter the academy, and become a ninja of the Leaf.”

“I…” Naruto seems frozen. Like he has no idea what to do or say next. Maybe he doesn’t.

“Shh,” Kakashi hushes the boy. “Let’s sleep now and figure it all out in the morning.”

“Okay.” Naruto agrees and the boy drops the knife and slinks back to his own room where he stays until morning.

_One Week Later_

The week Naruto has been with Kakashi has been rough. Learning of his true identity, to learning why he has this beast inside of him. It was hard. The Hokage actually cried upon seeing Naruto. It was such a weird experience.

The people of the village kept their distance, and anyone who whispered a negative comment was met with a very protective Kakashi. That was comforting. Naruto sees a lot of Zabuza in Kakashi.

True to his word, Kakashi has been feeding Naruto and caring for him. They even went shopping for clothes and toys. Also, true to his word, Naruto is going to the academy. A part of him doesn’t want to go to the academy but he knows this is something he has to do. Luckily for him, because he’s so advanced, he only has to take the exams to prove he knows what he should know for his age.

That’s where he is now. Finishing up his written exam.

“Done.” Naruto calls out. The sensei raises his brows, as if not believing Naruto could finish so quick. It was easy. This was something Zabuza taught Naruto ages ago. _The Leaf is really behind._ Naruto thinks to himself.

“Fine.” The sensei states. “Come.” He commands. Naruto heads down the stairs and lands in front of a man called Iruka.

“Hi Naruto.” Iruka says in a calm tone. He looks to the other sensei before nodding. That man takes Naruto’s test and heads out. “Okay, with me. I will judge how well you can perform jutsu’s.”

“Make it hard.” Naruto says in a cocky manner. Iruka sensei quirks a brow and smirks as he nods his head.

“Follow me outside then.” Naruto does as he is told. They stop at a training ground that is completely empty, and the blonde appreciates the solitude. “Climb this to the top.”

“Easy.” Naruto snorts. It’s like a mini rock type mountain. Naruto steadies the chakra to his feet and climbs it with ease. He even yawns before walking back down on his hands. Naruto could do this a few months after living with Zabuza.

“Okay, so you can climb.” Iruka sensei shrugs. “Transform for me.” Naruto smirks and transforms into Iruka sensei; down to every mole. Iruka’s eyes widen before he neutralizes his face again.

“Let’s have a one on one.” Naruto challenges the man. “I won’t even use my strength.” Iruka laughs before shaking his head.

“Alright then, let’s have it.” Iruka rises to the challenge; accepting the bait. Naruto charges first. He knows he’s fast, and uses it to his advantage. He doesn’t know how Iruka sensei fights but it doesn’t matter.

A shuriken blows past the blonde’s head as he dodges it with ease. Naruto throws a series of shuriken himself and Iruka sensei dodges them all, but what the man doesn’t know is that one of the shuriken is really a clone in disguise.

As soon as Iruka gets ready to strike Naruto with a fist, the clone chops the sensei on the back of the neck. It’s enough to startle the man, which Naruto uses to his advantage and knocks him to the ground—a loud thud is heard.

“You got me.” Iruka laughs as he stands. “If your test scores are anything like what I’ve just witnessed then you’ll have no problem passing.” Naruto smirks.

“Of course.” Naruto brags. “I learned from Zabuza and he’s the best.” Iruka’s smile seems to fade a bit.

“Were you safe?” Iruka rubs the back of his neck. “When you ran away from here. Were you safe until Zabuza found you?” Naruto’s taken back by the question. Not even Kakashi has asked him how life was for him before Zabuza.

“I was cold.” Naruto remembers. “And hungry.” Iruka sensei closes his eyes and balls his fists up tight.

“How could we have failed so bad?” Iruka shakes head. “I know what it feels like to want to run away. My parents were murdered by the beast. I grew up an orphan like you. People didn’t understand, they cast me out. I turned into the class clown as a way to get them to laugh at me on my own terms.”

“Maybe you should’ve left too.” Naruto tells him. “There’s a big world out there. I’ve seen a lot of it. Zabuza said if the Leaf treated me bad again, I could return to him. Judging by what I’ve already experienced I’ll be leaving here soon. You should too. Even though Kakashi has said to keep my identity a secret for now, it's like people know.”

Iruka wants to say something encouraging, but what? Instead he remains silent and Naruto walks off, hands in pockets.

Walking the village is bitter sweet. Sweet because it’s like seeing things all over again for the first time, and bitter because he remembers the reason, he had to leave in the first place. It’s hard being back.

Memories long forgotten seem to be coming back to the forefront of his mind. He doesn’t like it. With Zabuza it was easy. He didn’t have to live for himself, or think for himself. He lived for Zabuza. It was freeing. Now, it’s all on him. He has to make decisions for him, think for himself, and that’s incredibly hard.

Naruto keeps wandering around and ends up at Ichiraku’s Ramen shop. Now, this brings back memories. Naruto reaches in his pocket and feels around for the last bit of money Zabuza had given him. The blonde sits on an empty stool and is met with a familiar face.

“It can’t be.” The man gasps, as tears fill his eyes. “Naruto? Is that you? Oh Naruto.” The man comes from around the counter and gives Naruto a huge hug. Naruto freezes, unfamiliar with the contact.

“Yea, I’m back.” Naruto huffs a hesitant laugh. He doesn’t know what to do with sentiment. It’s odd. It makes his skin itch.

“When I heard you ran away I was so worried.” The man explains as he goes back around the counter to get some ramen going. “I always sat out a bowl of ramen, every night hoping you would smell it and come back. I was awake countless nights thinking you must be hungry.”

Naruto clamps up. This man really missed him. He was really concerned. It’s an odd feeling, knowing somebody cared for him.

“I was fed.” Naruto chances saying, voice hoarse.

“Good.” Ichiraku smiles wide and places two big bowls in front of Naruto. “Now, eat up.” Naruto smiles and does as told. “It’s on me today.” Naruto smiles a more genuine smile this time. He eats six bowls and pats his stomach.

“That was good.” Naruto burps.

“I’m glad you’re back safe.” Ichiraku says. “The village was quiet without you.” Naruto doesn’t know what to say in return.

“You were the only one to ever feed me when I was hungry.” Naruto tells him. The man’s eyes fill up with tears again and Naruto waves as he disappears.

Not knowing what else to do, Naruto starts thinking. His mother was a jinchuriki first, and after giving birth that same beast was inside Naruto. Somehow, it makes Naruto feel closer to his mother and respect his father. His parents wouldn’t have done this if not necessary.

The more Naruto thinks on it, however, the angrier he gets. His father was the Hokage, and instead of protecting Naruto, the village turned on him. Instead of explaining to Naruto why people are afraid of him, they remained quiet. Naruto suffered at the hands of this village, and he’s finding it hard to forgive them.

Sighing, Naruto closes his eyes and counts to ten. He repeats this for a few minutes before his anger subsides. Not wanting to go back to Kakashi’s flat all alone, he walks around until he finds the training grounds. He hears Kakashi before he sees the man.

The closer Naruto walks, the clearer he sees what’s going on. The Sai guy is on the ground reading a book. The Sakura girl seems to be making love eyes at Sasuke. Then there is Sasuke who is fighting with Kakashi. The elder has a book in his hand and is blocking with only one arm.

Naruto conceals his presence and gets in a tree to watch the training session. Sai eventually joins in and Naruto learns the kid can bring his drawings to life with his jutsu. It’s impressive and convenient. The whole time training, Sakura never really does anything but call out to Sasuke every time the kid went down.

It’s almost evening when something strange happens. Naruto is yawning when his eyes catch Kakashi holding Sasuke from the back. Sasuke’s back is to Kakashi’s front and the man is trying to get Sasuke to move his body in a certain way. Naruto has no idea why his anger is growing but he can’t stop himself.

He jumps from the tree and startles everyone—including Kakashi. Naruto stalks up to where Kakashi and Sasuke are and he punches Sasuke in the face. The kid goes flying before falling into the dirt. Sakura screams out Sasuke’s name while Kakashi grips Naruto’s left arm—tight.

“What was that for?” Kakashi scolds. “If he wasn’t so strong you could have seriously hurt him.”

“Meh.” Naruto turns his nose up. Kakashi glares and grips Naruto’s face so the blonde is making eye contact.

“Don’t dismiss what I have to say because you don’t like what I’m saying.” Kakashi warns. “I have no idea what is going through that mind of yours but you need to apologize. That’s not how we treat one another in the village.”

“Could have fooled me.” Naruto mumbles under his breath and Kakashi sighs before pushes Naruto’s face away. He lets go of Naruto’s arm as well. “I just got mad. Okay?”

“Not okay.” Sakura shouts. “You could have hurt him, you damned animal.”

“Sakura.” Kakashi tells her. “Enough.”

“Why are you protecting him?” Sakura shouts some more. “We should have left him with that monster Zabuza. Only a criminal like him could tame a wild beast like Naruto.” Naturally, Naruto sees red. He’s on Sakura before anyone can blink.

Sasuke moves first. He throws a shuriken at Naruto but the blonde doesn’t dodge it. Just allows it to stab him as he punches Sakura in the gut. She goes flying and remains unconscious. Sai draws a lion and Naruto allows a tail to appear. He really sees red now. Everything is in the color of hatred.

“Get back.” Kakashi shouts to his team. “No body approach him.” The man commands. Naruto growls as he waits for someone to make a move. Sai's lion disappears.

“We heard yelling.” It’s a man’s voice talking.

“Asuma, do not get close.” Kakashi tells the man. Naruto whips around and sees this Asuma person putting out a cigarette. He has three people standing behind him.

“Is that?” This Asuma person starts talking and then stops.

“Yes.” Kakashi nods. “I’ve been hiding it but I found Naruto. This is him.”

“What happened to him?” Some long haired blonde asks as she covers her mouth.

“Ah man, what a drag.” Another kid states. “Naruto, you used to be such a funny kid. What’s wrong with you?” Naruto inches forward and growls. He goes to charge the newcomers when he’s frozen.

“Shikamaru, you caught him?” Kakashi says to the kid who’s staring at Naruto.

“Yea, but he’s too strong.” Shikamaru struggles to keep control. Naruto looks down and sees his shadow has been caught. He growls in anger and the noise shakes the trees. “Naruto, don’t be a drag. We were friends once, remember.”

Naruto growls again—shaking more trees. A second tail threatens to peak. Naruto had no friends. He was alone. Always alone.

“We would skip together.” Shikamaru says with clenched teeth—looking in pain. "Before you left." 

“Yea, and once I shared my chips with you.” A kind of chubby kid speaks up. “And I don’t just share my chips with anyone.” He states.

A flash crosses Naruto’s mind. He vaguely remembers being five and skipping the first day of class with two others. Their faces are blurred out but he remembers chips. They were seaweed flavor and he hated it but still ate them because it was a gift.

“I’m Shikamaru, and that’s Choji. We were friends.” Shikamaru states. Naruto tries to recall those names. It hurts. There’s a pain in his chest. He cries out but it feels different this time; one of sorrow.

Naruto releases the nine-tails chakra and collapses to the ground—he’s tired.

“Thank god.” Choji groans. “We would have totally lost that fight.”

“Way to have faith in us.” The blonde haired girl places her hands on her hips. She then looks to Naruto and walks up to him. Everyone else freezes. Naruto looks at her with hesitance. “I’m Ino. I remember you. People in the village were mean to you so you ran away. I’m glad you’re back.”

Everyone’s eyes are blank as they stare in shock. Ino smiles and reaches out a hand for Naruto to grab onto. He takes it with caution and allows her to help him stand up.

“Listen here Naruto.” Ino points at him. “Just because people are mean to you doesn’t mean you can go around hurting people. We’re your friends now so you won’t be alone anymore. You have to control that temper.” She starts ranting at him and he feels properly scolded. He looks to Kakashi for help and the elder shrugs—mask hiding a massive grin on his face.

“And another thing…” Ino starts but Asuma stops her.

“Okay, Ino, I think he gets the point.” Asuma has another cigarette in his mouth. “Hey kid. I’m Asuma Sarutobi. You come to me any time you get tired of old Kakashi over there.” Asuma reaches out and rubs at Naruto’s head before laughing and walking off. His students going with him.

Naruto is left standing in the dirt, confused. He looks to Sakura, who is still unconscious, and then looks to a glaring Sasuke.

“I’m sorry.” Naruto kicks at the dirt. “I don’t know why I did that. When I get mad, I’m used to killing or hurting someone.” It’s true. Naruto was always mild mannered but when he fought, he had to use his anger to bring out his beast and as a result, he would hurt people. It’s all he knows.

“You learn and you grow.” Kakashi places a hand on Naruto’s shoulder. “You were the one to hurt her. You carry her to the infirmary.”

“Okay.” Naruto agrees. He picks up Sakura and then freezes. “I uh, don’t know where to go.”

“Sasuke, go with him.” Kakashi demands. Sasuke blanches before scowling. He turns his nose up and tuts as he starts to lead the way.

“Listen here.” Sasuke stops to tell Naruto, now that they are out of ear shot of Kakashi. “My goal is to become stronger than anyone here. I’m not going to let some wild beast like you stand in my way.”

Naruto wants to launch at Sasuke but he doesn’t. Truthfully, he’s scared that Ino girl will appear to scold him some more.

“I’m only here until I can return to Zabuza.” Naruto mutters. “Your goal is safe. It’s not my concern, but if we’re talking about being strong. The truth is, you’ll never be stronger than me.”

Naruto doesn’t wait for Sasuke to respond, he just keeps walking. He’ll find the infirmary on his own. Right now, all he wants is understand why seeing Sasuke and Kakashi together makes him so mad. In the meantime, he’ll bid his time until he can return to his savior; Zabuza. It’s only a matter of time. It has to be.


	3. Chapter 3

It happened on the sixth day of the seventh month. Naruto lost control and someone died. It’s been officially one month since Naruto has arrived to the village. It’s been one week since Naruto has become an official member of Team 7 as a genin.

Kakashi was actually proud. He rubbed Naruto’s head and told the blonde how proud he was of the progress he was making. The Hokage even praised Naruto as well. So, naturally Naruto got to go on a mission.

Excited, Naruto made sure to take Kakashi’s advice to heart; don’t let the aggression take over. Or at least he tried. But the team got attacked by some rogue ninjas who were paid to kill the merchant they were told to protect.

One moment Naruto is knocking a guy unconscious and then the next thing he knows, Kakashi is getting blasted by a jutsu in order to protect Sasuke. Time moved in slow motion. Naruto’s body was not of his own.

He was acting on pure instinct. Years worth of training to automatically jump in if Zabuza got attacked. Naruto grabbed the rogue ninja by the back of his shirt and took a kunai knife and stabbed the man in the throat. The man gushed out blood before falling onto the ground—dead. Naruto's breathing was calm. He shouldn't have killed the guy. Life is important after all, but it was all instinct. He didn't have time to think. 

“What did you do?” Kakashi looked to Naruto. “We could have bound them up and sent word for them to be taken in.”

“He…” Naruto pointed to the dead body. “He hurt you.” Naruto stated like it was obvious. If someone hurt Zabuza, Naruto was to kill that person. No excuse. Naruto learned not to try and talk sense into Zabuza. But Kakashi isn't Zabuza, and the blonde should have known better.

“We do not kill unless we have to.” Sai looked to Naruto and tilted his head. “Do you not understand that? Are you truly incapable of understanding that?”

“He’s a wild animal.” Sakura sneered. “Of course, he doesn’t understand that. It’s only a matter of time before he kills us too.”

Naruto glared at her and growled. He wasn’t some animal, or beast. But maybe she was right. Maybe Naruto should kill her and run away to Zabuza. It’s not like Naruto feels as if he fits in with the Leaf, anyways.

“Enough.” Kakashi sighed, running a hand down his face. He shook his head and turned to the merchant. “I apologize for the delay. We’ll be going now.”

Normally, when Sakura called Naruto an animal Kakashi would step in and correct her. But this time he remained silent. Naruto swallowed and frowned down at his hands. He balled them up into fists and shook his head.

“I’m going back to the village.” Naruto looked to Kakashi.

“We’re on a mission.” Sasuke frowned. “So, what if you killed the guy? You agreed to be a shinobi so act like one. Finish the mission.” 

“I’m sure the merchant doesn’t want to associate with an animal like me.” Naruto spat on the ground and then he was off. He’s faster than anyone on the team so he knew they wouldn’t be able to catch up to him anyways.

It took him a day to return to the village. He didn’t leave Kakashi’s house. But now Kakashi’s back and Naruto doesn’t know what to do.

“Naruto.” Kakashi leans against the door frame and runs a hand through his hair. “I have someone I want you to meet.”

“Hey there kid.” It’s an old looking man with long white hair. “Name is Jiraiya. I’m a Sage.”

Naruto raises his brows. He knows that name from Zabuza. He overheard Zabuza talking to a guy named Itachi, and Kisame, about someone named Orochimaru. The Itachi person mentioned Orochimaru being part of the legendary sannin with a guy named Jiraiya.

“You’re part of the legendary sannin.” Naruto mumbles as he’s huddled up in his bed.

“Ah, so my reputation precedes me.” The man boasts as he pats his chest. “This makes this a lot easier then. I want you to pack up some stuff. I’m going on a little adventure to gather material for my novel and I want you to come with me.”

Naruto frowns; confused.

“What do you mean?” Naruto looks to Kakashi, who looks down. “I get it.” Naruto grows angry, but he’s starting to understand that he’s angry because he’s hurt. “You promising I could stay here was all a lie. I killed that rogue ninja and now you want me gone. Is that it?”

“Of course not.” Kakashi is quick to respond. “This will always be your home. But you need training I can’t provide.”

“You provide training just fine to Sasuke.” Naruto says the word like it’s bitter. “And that guy is just as fucked up as I am. I’m just in the way. Fine. You want me gone, then I’m gone.” Naruto jumps off the bed and reaches under his bed for a bag that's already packed. “I figured this would happen. I prepared.”

“Naruto,” Kakashi walks closer. “You’re misunderstanding here.” He reaches out and Naruto smacks his hand away.

“Don’t touch me.” Naruto warns. “You’re nothing but a liar. You should’ve left me with Zabuza. There’s nothing here the Leaf can offer me. I was right, it’ll never be my home. You don’t care about me. All you care about is Sasuke. You only train Sasuke, all you talk about is Sasuke, and you almost died protecting Sasuke. I’m done.”

Naruto pushes past Kakashi and Jiraiya is frozen for all of a second before scrambling to follow behind the blonde.

“Look kid,” Jiraiya sighs. “You shouldn’t leave things so awkward with Kakashi. The man is emotionally stunted and doesn’t understand how to properly explain what he’s thinking.”

“Hmpf.” Naruto tuts.

“I can see you get your stubbornness from your mother.” The elder man sighs. Naruto halts.

“You knew my mom?” Naruto hates how vulnerable his voice sounds.

“Of course.” Jiraiya laughs. “Your father was a student of mine. I was very familiar with your mother.” Naruto really does falter at this.

“My dad?” Naruto is shocked. This man taught one of the Hokage’s. He must be a genius.

“I know that face.” Jiraiya smirks. “You’re thinking I must be a genius, right? Well, of course I am. No one is better than me.”

“Pft.” Naruto laughs. He holds his stomach as he looks at the ridiculous expression on the elder man’s face.

“There it is.” Jiraiya points to Naruto.

“There what is?” Naruto wipes at his eyes as he lessens his laughter.

“You laughed.” The man points out. “I heard you don’t do much of that. You’re a kid, Naruto. You should be laughing. The life of a shinobi is rough; enjoy the good moments while you can.”

“I don’t really have any good moments.” Naruto admits.

“Want to know why Kakashi called me?” The white haired sage asks. Naruto nods, once. “Well it’s simple. You’re very powerful. You need someone experienced, and also powerful, to help train you. I can teach you some amazing jutsu’s as well as help you control your nine-tails.”

“Really?” Naruto looks to the man with hope in his eyes. Could it really be that easy?

“Certainly.” Jiraiya pats Naruto’s stomach. “Kakashi can only do so much. He was concerned he might be a hindrance to your progress.”

“When I killed that guy,” Naruto starts. “He had a look of sadness in his eyes.”

“Because he hates knowing that you’re so young and so used to killing.” Jiraiya explains. "Kakashi had to kill from a young age. He regrets being turned into a weapon for the village. To know that you're similar; well, it pains him." Naruto’s eyes go wide. He had no idea. He thought Kakashi wanted to get rid of him. Was afraid of him? Or disappointed.

“Do you think I can be redeemed?” Jiraiya stops walking as Naruto asks the question.

“Kid,” Jiraiya rubs at Naruto’s hair. “There’s nothing to be redeemed from. We all do things that seem right at the time. You left at five years old, almost six. You had to survive the best you could. I’m just proud to see you still standing.”

“If you were my father’s teacher, then why didn’t you come for me?” Naruto wants to know.

“I left the village a while ago.” Jiraiya explains. “Before you were even born. I was born to spread my wings and felt the village had nothing left to offer me. I didn’t even know of your birth and Minato’s death until a year after it all happened.”

“Really?”

“Yup.” Jiraiya nods. “By that time, I was on a secret mission for the Hokage. I wanted to take you with me but knew I’d only be risking your life. I left you in the hands of the village, and they failed. Color me surprised when Kakashi wrote me a letter explaining you were back in the village. I had no idea you were gone.”

“You didn’t?”

“Nope.” Jiraiya actually looks mad. “They just discarded you. I can’t believe them. I’m just glad I’m here now to look after you. As long as you’re with me I’ll protect you, train you, and love you to the best of my abilities.”

Naruto wants to say so much but his throat feels tight so he doesn’t.

“Okay.” Naruto settles on saying. He’ll have to trust Jiraiya keeps his word.


	4. Chapter 4

“Alright kid,” Jiraiya splits the blue popsicle in half; handing one to Naruto as he eats the other. Naruto laps up his treat and hums happily.

“Hmm?” Naruto hums to show he’s listening.

“The chunin exams are coming up,” Jiraiya chances looking to the kid. “We should go. Support the village.”

“Hmm,” the same hum but with a different meaning. This hum means Naruto is deciding the appropriate words to use. This is something the elder has been drilling in the teen. Be polite, and when you can’t; then remain silent.

“Don’t just hum, use your words.” Jiraiya frowns. Naruto finishes his popsicle with one quick bite.

“I don’t want to go back yet.” Naruto pouts. He actually, full on pouts.

“We’ll stay hidden.” The sage offers. “It’ll be good for you to see how well your fellow genin are improving. Maybe hang out with Ino and Shikamaru.”

Naruto looks down at his feet and thinks about the words being given to him. He’s been with Jiraiya for four months; he was only supposed to train for a few weeks. Kakashi has sent countless words asking about the blonde’s return but for some reason distance feels safer than being back at Kakashi’s and seeing the man’s disapproving glare. And about those words? None of them were ever addressed to Naruto; only Jiraiya. Kakashi hasn't actually sent Naruto anything at all. 

“Training with you is fine enough.” Naruto stretches.

“Ah,” Jiraiya sighs. He pinches the bridge of his nose. “Remember I told you to use your words, Naruto. There’s no need to keep internalizing what you’re feeling. Zabuza hated feelings, but that’s not normal.”

“I…” Naruto opens his mouth only to close it again. “I don’t want to disappoint anybody. I haven’t controlled my anger yet. Even though Kurama is pretty calm, in order for us to bond we tap into our aggression. It's been our way of operation."

"Maybe it's time to try a different approach." Jiraiya lifts an eyebrow. "It's not like you get a joy out of taking life anyways."

"You're right." The blonde agrees. "But going back still makes me reserved. I don't feel like there's a place for me there. Plus, every time I’m in the village, he’s always busy with Sasuke.” Naruto stops talking and looks away.

Jiraiya has a knowing smirk on his face as he folds his arms.

“He, who?” The old man teases.

“Shut up.” Naruto mumbles as he pouts.

“Oh kid.” Jiraiya rubs the blonde’s messy hair before pulling him into a hug. The first hug Naruto received he was too shocked to move. He had no idea what was going on. But now he loves them. Jiraiya is warm and comforting.

“Look,” Naruto pulls away. “If you really think we should go, I’m fine with it.”

“Good.” The elder stands and starts walking. “We should hurry back so we don’t miss the final round; and kid? Kakashi is always with Sasuke because that kid is tormented beyond what is normal. Kakashi is merely trying to keep Sasuke focused on self-improvement instead of revenge.”

“Oh?” Naruto looks up—curious.

“From what Kakashi has told me, the kid is hellbent on killing his own brother after his brother slaughtered their entire clan.” Naruto freezes—mouth agape. “Yup. Sasuke watched, hopelessly, as Itachi murdered everyone Sasuke has ever loved—including their own parents.”

“Why would Itachi do that?” Naruto feels numb at the words. No wonder Sasuke is always frowning and trying to be the best. He has something to prove. Naruto can relate, even if the pain isn’t the same.

“Who knows.” Jiraiya laughs it off. “I’m sure he had his reasons.”

“Is there any reason justifiable for murdering your entire clan?” Naruto ponders out loud. “Like, even children?”

“Hmm,” Jiraiya rubs at his chin. “For enough money, I’ve heard Zabuza has done the same thing. With many different clans.” Naruto wants to stop walking but he doesn’t. Normally, Naruto would have lashed out for the negative comment but he’s growing up a bit.

“He still took me in when he didn’t have to.” Naruto mumbles.

“Because he saw potential in you.” The sage replies. “Don’t mistake opportunity for kindness.”

Naruto balls his fists up and leaves them by his sides. He won’t attack Jiraiya, but he will pout because the man is right. Zabuza saw how powerful Naruto could be and he wanted to capitalize on that. But as time went on, Naruto is convinced the man started to care for the blonde as more than a simple weapon.

“Maybe you’re right.” Naruto says in response. The elder hums and they continue on their journey back to the village. Naruto has no idea what’s in store for him when he arrives.

⸟

Arriving to the village is actually a welcomed sight. Everyone is bustling about, talking about the various villages and their genin teams. Naruto sucks it in; absorbing everything he sees, and doesn’t see.

“I wonder where Kakashi is.” Naruto places his hands on his hips as he arrives to his shared flat with the copy-cat nin. “Hmm?” Naruto places a hand under his chin and tries to think of where the man could be. It is afternoon and Jiraiya said the final round doesn’t start until tomorrow.

Leaving the house, Naruto goes to the training ground first. All he finds is Sai, who is drawing. Frowning, Naruto inches close and sits beside the teen.

“Ah, if it isn’t the little killer.” Sai offers as a greeting. Naruto glares.

“I’m not a killer.” Naruto huffs.

“Oh?” Sai places the pencil against his mouth, as if genuinely shocked. “Have you never killed before?”

“I…” Naruto lifts his lip up in a snarl. “That doesn’t matter. I’m not some killer.”

“Of course. Of course.” Sai smiles and Naruto can’t decipher if there’s a deeper meaning behind it or not. Sai is weird. He’s just too weird.

“Where is Kakashi?” Naruto wants to know.

“You are very demanding for someone who disappeared for months.” Sai goes back to drawing.

“I was training.” The blonde defends. “It was Kakashi who sent me away.”

“Probably because you are a killer.” Sai shrugs—not making eye contact. Naruto’s first instinct is to react violently; but for some reason the words also hit a different string. He feels, sad.

“Don’t say that.” The blonde wishes his voice had more heat to his words, instead they sound a bit broken.

“Oh?” Sai looks up and tilts his head as he stares. “Did I make you sad? It’s okay if you’re a killer, you know? All shinobi have to kill. It’s part of the job. A shinobi who can’t kill will be killed.”

“Have you killed then?” Sai freezes and then plasters on a smile.

“Of course not.” Sai goes back to drawing.

"I don't believe you." Naruto responds.

"That's fine. I'm not lying either way." The kid is lying. That much is obvious. Naruto won’t press the issue, though.

“Where is Kakashi?” Sai taps his lip with his drawing pen.

“Hmm.” Sai thinks on it. “Don’t know.” Naruto blanches.

“He’s your sensei.” Naruto deadpans. “How can you not know?”

“He’s your keeper,” Sai points a pen. “How can you not know?” Naruto flushes at this and stammers over his words.

“He’s…he’s not my keeper.” Naruto wipes at his nose. “Ugh, never mind. You’re hopeless.”

“If you must know,” Sai takes a dramatic pause as he goes back to drawing. “He left with Sasuke to train in private.” Naruto can’t even stop the growl that emits his mouth. He closes his eyes and counts to ten.

“Thanks.” Naruto responds through clenched teeth.

“Wow.” Sai whistles. “Your jealousy is quite impressive. I wonder what Kakashi and Sasuke are doing right now? All alone. Getting stronger, together. Sweaty. Touching. Must be very intimate.”

Naruto rushes to Sai, mouth open and claws appearing. He remembers Jiraiya’s warning about allowing the nine-tail to control him, so he reins it in.

“I apologize.” Naruto murmurs. “But Sasuke is underage and I’m sure Kakashi wouldn’t appreciate you insinuating he would do something immoral.” Naruto leaves before Sai can make some witty comeback. _That was too close_ Naruto thinks to himself. He almost lost control.

“You did good, kid.” Naruto stops running to see Jiraiya standing in front of him, knowing smirk on his face.

“Peeping Tom.” Naruto complains.

“Ah,” Jiraiya tuts. “If I’m going to peep, it certainly won’t be on two boys.” The man looks disgusted at the prospect. “Now, if you were to bring out that sexy jutsu of yours.” Jiraiya starts to drool.

Naruto gets an idea.

“I’ve been working on a secret sexy jutsu.” Jiraiya’s ears perk up.

“Oh yea?” Jiraiya rubs his nose, as if not interested. “What kind? You can show me. I’ll judge if it’s good or not.” Naruto rolls his eyes.

“I’ll show you on one condition.” Naruto puts up a finger.

“Anything.” Jiraiya says sternly; face looking serious. Naruto almost laughs at his pervy sage of a teacher.

“Tell me where Kakashi is.”

“Easy.” The sage nods. Naruto narrows his eyes before sighing; such is his fate. Naruto makes the hand signs and then pops into his sexy swimsuit harem jutsu. The pervy sage starts bursting out with an immediate nosebleed.

“Please tell me where Kakashi is.” Naruto uses his sexy clones to rub on Jiraiya as they all talk in unison. The sage can’t even answer because he’s bleeding and laughing like an idiot. Naruto breaks the jutsu.

“Ah no,” Jiraiya complains. “That wasn’t long enough.”

“You weren’t responding.” Naruto glares.

“Fine.” Jiraiya huffs; clearly annoyed. “I’ll summon a toad for ya. It’ll take you to Kakashi.” Naruto nods and waits for the sage to summon a toad. It’s a little toad, with a yellow toad friend.

“Hiya.” The yellow toad greets. “I’m Gamatatsu.” Naruto waves. “Well, come on. Let’s go, brother.” The two toads hop along and Naruto follows. Out of the village, and up a mountain. It’s easy terrain for him. Zabuza had him train in similar environments.

“Alright, this is where we leave you.” One of the toad’s state before they both turn into puffs of smoke. Naruto looks up the mountain and conceals his presence before walking up it. Easy work. He reaches the top and freezes.

There behind a huge boulder, is a young looking boy with red hair and a gourd on his back. He makes eye contact with Naruto, who gets down into a crouch. This guy looks like he wants to kill. Naruto has seen eyes like this before.

“What are you doing here?” Naruto asks the boy.

“I am Gaara from the Sand.” Gaara announces in a slow voice. “And I feel the desire to kill. Shall you be my prey?” Naruto snorts.

“I don’t die easily.” Naruto launches an attack. He’s met with a sand barrier. Annoyed, Naruto allows his tailed chakra to coat him like armor. Gaara responds with wide eyes and hides himself in a shell of sand. Naruto swipes and allows his body to create a yellow tailed armor; he breaks through the shell.

“Naruto.” Kakashi shouts. Naruto turns to face the man but he’s still in beast mode so his brain isn’t functioning properly right now. _Threat, threat, threat._ Is all Naruto can think. He’s on the defense. “It’s me, Kakashi.”

“He just attacked me.” Gaara hides back in his shell and Naruto growls. Kakashi takes a hesitant step forward and Naruto wants to attack. Kakashi freezes.

“Naruto Uzumaki.” Naruto turns around and sees Jiraiya standing with his arms folded and looking upset. Naruto knows this man. He smells familiar. “You damned brat. Come here.” Jiraiya steps forward and before Naruto can attack, there’s a hand pinching the back of his neck. Naruto slumps and breaks his chakra.

“Jiraiya.” Naruto groans.

“You know better than to use that mode when I’m not around.” Jiraiya warns. “You could have killed someone today.”

“Please.” Sasuke snorts. “He’s not that strong.”

“I don’t know if you’re in denial on purpose or not,” Jiraiya looks to Sasuke. “But Naruto could have killed you. Easily.”

“Not when I use my new move.” Sasuke lifts a hand up and it starts sparking blue. Jiraiya lifts a brow.

“A kid that damaged?” Jiraiya looks to Kakashi. “Shouldn’t know a move like that.”

“He needs protection.” Kakashi defends.

“No, he needs therapy.” Jiraiya frowns. “He’s one step away from being unhinged. Making him stronger will do nothing but fuel his idiotic vendetta he has against Itachi.”

“What do you know of Itachi?” Sasuke shouts.

“I know he could have killed you with he slaughtered your village, but decided to let you live.” Jiraiya states. “Why do you think that is?”

“Because he’s evil.” Sasuke is quick to say. “He wanted to torment me.”

“Idiot.” Jiraiya walks up to him. “It’s because you’re his brother, and he loves you. Ever think he did what he did for a reason? Instead of talking with him, your first thought is to kill. It’s funny how they call Naruto the beast. The village rejected him, and welcomed you. Yet you appreciate none of it.”

“Naruto doesn’t know love.” Sasuke shouts. “I do. I had love. I had a family. I had friends. They were all murdered. Naruto and I will never be the same. My anger is justified. Itachi will pay.”

“And then what?” Jiraiya wants to know. “You kill Itachi and what? You automatically feel better? Weight lifted? The power you seek to be able to even touch Itachi means doing horrible and cruel things. That power comes at a price. Once you pay that price there are no refunds; no going back. Is being hated and alone your whole life worth killing one person? Killing Itachi won’t bring your family back. In fact, the only way you can kill Itachi if he lets himself be killed by you.”

“What do you know?” Sasuke tuts and turns his head—dismissing the matter.

“I’m still here.” Gaara frowns as he steps out of his cocoon. “I need blood.”

“Oh, come off it.” Naruto shouts—still hurt about Sasuke’s words. “That sounds creepy as hell.”

“I won’t be satisfied until I kill.” Gaara takes a step forward.

“You don’t have to go around killing people to feel satisfied.” Naruto tells him. “I should know. I was raised as a weapon. The person who raised me would point me at his targets and I took them out. Even now, I’m trying to break that habit. Stop allowing someone else to control your actions.”

Gaara stares blankly at Naruto before turning around.

“This isn’t over.” Gaara leaves. Naruto feels tired and goes to stand beside Jiraiya. 

“You’re wrong,” Naruto looks to Sasuke. “I do know love. I used to love this village and everyone in it. But they never loved me back. But I know Jiraiya does, and Zabuza does. I know love. So, you’re wrong.”

Naruto makes eye contact with Kakashi before vanishing; Jiraiya hot on his heels.

“Kid.” Jiraiya calls out to his back. “Kakashi looked like his heart was breaking in two. You know he loves you, right?”

“How would I know that?” Naruto wipes at his eyes. For some reason liquid is coming out of them. “He saw me kill to protect him and the next day shipped me off with you. He hasn’t sent a single word to me since. Now, he’s off protecting Sasuke once again—teaching him powerful moves. Kakashi doesn’t care about me. I’m just in the way.”

_Why look for a person who’s not looking for you?_ Naruto can’t help but think.

Jiraiya doesn’t say anything else and neither does Naruto. The blonde wants to leave but he promised Jiraiya he would stay. So once the chunin exams are over, Naruto will never step foot in this village again. That’s a promise. There’s no place here for him anymore. It took until just now for him to realize that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell, I took liberties throughout this entire chapter lol. Def not canon. Just go with it.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto is sitting the bleachers eating a snack when he drops his food to the floor. Jiraiya looks to him and quirks a brow. The blonde twitches his nose and looks away from Kiba’s loosing battle to Neji.

“What’s up, kid?” Jiraiya inquires.

“I feel an ominous presence.” Naruto admits. Naruto has gotten very familiar with his nine-tailed beast over the years. Zabuza was the one to help Naruto lessen the seal a bit; told the blonde to treat the beast like a partner.

_I feel it too, kit._ Kurama growls internally and Naruto nods—knowing Jiraiya can’t hear what Kurama is saying.

“Where’s it coming from?” The sage is on high alert now. Unfolding his arms and standing up. Naruto stands as well and looks around. A twinge attacks his stomach and Naruto knows this feeling. Zabuza has trained him to sense murderous intent; it’s been what has helped them stay alive.

“Up there.” Naruto finally can pinpoint where the discomfort is projecting from. The blonde watches as Jiraiya’s eyes grow wide.

“The Hokage?” Jiraiya pulls on Naruto’s arm; and the two, of them, start moving through bleachers to make their way up. An ANBU stands in the way to the entrance to where the Hokage is sitting with other village leaders.

“No one gets pass here, please go back to your seat.” The ANBU states.

“Do you not know who I am?” Jiraiya looks a bit offended.

“Pervy-sage.” Naruto whispers and yanks on the man’s sleeve. “That feeling.” Naruto simply states, and the elder gets it immediately. This ANBU standing in front of them has murderous intent.

“Yo, old man Hokage.” Jiraiya yells—voice carrying even in the stadium. The Third Hokage lifts a brow and sits forward. He sees Jiraiya in the entry way and smiles.

“Let them through.” The Hokage tells the ANBU.

“But sir,” the ANBU talks back.

“An ANBU talking back to the Hokage?” Jiraiya lets his curiosity show. “Interesting.”

Even behind a mask, Naruto can tell the agent is annoyed. He shifts out of the way and Jiraiya leads Naruto to the third Hokage. The elder is smiling largely and brings Naruto in for a huge hug. The man sitting beside the Hokage fidgets in his seat.

“Didn’t know we were allowing just anyone up here.” The man beside the Hokage states; eyeing Jiraiya. Naruto’s stomach does a flip.

_It’s him._ Kurama is clawing. Naruto can feel his eyes change and claws extending. Kurama is on defense right now; wanting to protect Naruto from the threat. Jiraiya merely laughs and pinches the top of Naruto’s neck—something the elder has found works in reigning Naruto in.

“Oh, you must not know me?” Jiraiya laughs again. His hand never leaving Naruto’s neck. “I’m part of the legendary sennin. The name is Jiraiya.” The man beside the Hokage has a tick of his lip.

_Threat. Threat. Threat._ Naruto feels uncomfortable in his own body. He’s drumming with adrenaline right now. The Hokage seems to notice and looks to Naruto with an inquisitive expression.

“Are you alright?” The Third Hokage asks.

“No.” Naruto mumbles under his breath. Naruto inches closer to the Hokage.

“Be careful,” the man beside the Hokage states. “He looks unhinged. I think he’s going to try and hurt the Hokage.” ANBU are around Naruto before he can blink.

“Not good.” Jiraiya states—alarm in his voice. “Stand back. Now.” Jiraiya warns. Naruto feels closed in. Kurama wants to destroy any threat. All threats. Any longer and Kurama is going to take over and then Naruto will lose all control.

“DO IT.” The Hokage shouts. ANBU look to each other before standing back. Naruto’s breathing is erratic but he’s still sane. Naruto inches close again and whispers in the Hokage’s ear; quiet enough that not even Jiraiya can hear.

“The man beside you has killer intent.” Naruto whispers. “Don’t react.” The Hokage stills his body and forces a laugh as he claps his hands. “I don’t think he’s who he’s supposed to be.” Not that Naruto knows who he’s supposed to be, anyways.

“Good for you, my child.” The Hokage leans back and claps Naruto on the back. “No need to keep this a secret. I’m glad to know you’ve decided to join our village again. We’ve missed you terribly.” Naruto forces a smile and stands behind Jiraiya. The elder sage turns around and gives the blonde a hug; knowing this helps calm Naruto down.

“Hmm,” the man beside the Hokage hums. “And who is this child?”

“Naruto Uzumaki.” The man’s eyes grow wide before narrowing. Jiraiya steels and then smiles. Naruto catches the expression change as he keeps his eyes looking forward.

“Naruto.” The man says the name like he’s trying to test it out. “You are interesting. Not very well controlled, are you?”

“Who are you?” Naruto responds, not rising to the bait.

“I’m Lord Rasa.” Naruto snorts.

“I’m not calling you Lord.” Naruto folds his arms. “Your clothes means you are a part of the Sand village. I ran into one of your protégé yesterday. He tried to kill me, claiming he loves blood.” Everyone freezes and Naruto smirks.

“I have no idea what you mean.” Rasa smiles.

“I’m sure.” Naruto deadpans. “His name was Gaara. I know because he introduced himself before claiming he wanted blood.”

“If this is true then I don’t want that boy fighting Sasuke.” The Third Hokage looks to Rasa. The sand village elder’s expression shows one of pure irritation.

“Ha.” Rasa laughs. “You take the word of a mere child? I’m sure they got into an innocent disagreement and now he’s claiming false words. Let’s let them fight it out. The crowd wants this fight to happen. I came all this way to see the little Uchiha in action.”

“You came all this way to see Sasuke fight?” Naruto lifts a brow. “Shouldn’t you have come all this way to support your genin trying to pass to chunin? Do you have an obsession with Sasuke that we need to know about? What’s your relation with the Uchiha’s?” Naruto keeps talking without a filter.

“Alright.” Jiraiya places a hand over Naruto’s mouth. “Enough.” The sage whispers. Naruto nods. He wants to fight this man but he’ll let it be.

“I apologize for talking to a Lord in that manner.” Naruto bows. “Hokage, it’s good to see you. I’ll take my leave to finish watching the exam.”

“Before you do,” The Hokage stops Naruto. “I want to let it be known that Sasuke and Gaara will not be permitted to fight. My word is final.”

“You can’t do that.” Rasa stands up, uncharacteristically.

“I can and I will.” Hokage states.

“On what grounds?” Rasa wants to know.

“Sasuke is not here yet.” The Hokage replies smoothly. “He’s disqualified. Now, you should sit.” Rasa clenches and unclenches his fists and Naruto smirks. “Naruto does have a point. You look awfully upset about Sasuke considering he has no relation to your village.”

“You misunderstand.” Rasa plasters on a smile. “I simply love a good match. Those two are the strongest here. Watching them fight is a highlight and a privilege.”

“Hmm,” the Third Hokage nods. “But alas, it’s too bad.” Naruto takes his leave; Jiraiya right behind him.

“That was dangerous, kid.” Jiraiya reprimands.

“I know.” Naruto nods. “But Jiraiya sensei, I couldn’t stop myself. Kurama was so upset at that man. I did all I could to fight against the idea that he was a threat.”

“Well, you aren’t wrong.” Jiraiya rubs at his chin. “Stay here. I need to look for Kakashi.” Naruto nods as Jiraiya leaves in a haste. Naruto leans his head back and hears a roar of cheers before loud groans. Curious, he walks over in time to see Shikamaru lift his hand up and throwing the match.

“I used up all my chakra.” Shikamaru tells the crowd before releasing the jutsu. Trash is getting thrown at him and Naruto holds his stomach as he laughs. Shikamaru is lazy to the core. Only he could win a match just to give up and end up losing.

Naruto goes to catch him as the shadow possession genin comes up the stairs. Naruto is standing there with a smile on his face. Shikamaru looks confused at first and then smiles before clasping his expression back to that of a person who is bored with the world.

“Hey Naruto.” Shikamaru waves. “You came back just to watch me lose.” Naruto laughs and rubs his nose.

“Only you would win and lose at the same time.” Naruto bumps shoulders with him.

“Eh,” Shikamaru shrugs. “This has all been such a drag. Our second test was the worst.”

“And yet, you still managed to be here.” Naruto congratulates. “That’s impressive, huh?”

“We almost didn’t make it.” Shikamaru admits. “Team 7 had a run in with some nasty guys who were after Sasuke. Sakura tried her best but she was no help. Sai was out for the count. We almost lost as well if Sasuke didn’t…”

“Didn’t what?” Naruto wants to know.

“I’m not entirely sure.” Shikamaru rubs the back of his neck. “He had this black stuff on him. Got really strong. We hid until it was all over.” Naruto raises his brows. He thinks he’s seen something like this on other people before. Some runs in he had while with Zabuza.

“That Rasa guy seems really fixated on Sasuke.” Naruto whispers to Shikamaru. “I wonder if that has something to do with the marks.”

“I don’t know,” Shikamaru stretches before sitting on some steps and laying back. “It all sounds like a drag.” Naruto hums and hugs his knees as the announcer states Sasuke is disqualified for not appearing. There’s an uproar and people in the stands seem ready to turn violent.

“So much commotion for one guy.” Naruto murmurs.

“People think of him as a weapon, more than a person.” Shikamaru has his eyes closed now. “All they want is to see him fight. They don’t care about anything else.”

“Hey, keep talking like that and I might feel sorry for the guy.” Naruto tries to joke. Shikamaru huffs a laugh in response.

_I sense something bad is about to happen, kit. Get out of the arena._ Kurama warns. Naruto holds his stomach.

“Shikamaru, let’s go.” Naruto stands.

“I’m tired.” Shikamaru complains. “It’ll be a drag to move now.”

“Now.” Naruto says firmly. “Something bad is about to happen, I can feel it. Zabuza trained me to detect danger. We need to go.” Shikamaru sees something in Naruto’s eyes because he’s up in a hurry.

The two of them dodge through crowds and leave the arena in a hurry. Just as they do, they notice people starting to fall out one by one.

“Genjutsu.” Naruto and Shikamaru whisper at the same time. “Release.” They chant together.

“You were right.” Shikamaru is looking around. They creep back to the arena and look at only ANBU and the sensei’s left standing; along with the other jonin who realized what was going on.

“Let’s see what we can do.” Naruto tells the other teen. They walk up and see Gai standing.

“You two are safe.” Gai sensei states with a hand on his hip. “Get as many people out of here as possible. Things aren’t looking too good.”

Those are the famous last words because shit officially hits the fan. There’s a blast that comes from far away. The next thing Naruto knows people are fighting, the Hokage is getting trapped in some jutsu, and Naruto is being pulled away by someone. He turns around and sees Jiraiya with Kakashi and Sasuke.

“I thought so.” Jiraiya states as he looks around. “Kakashi, take care of Naruto. I’m trusting you with him. I need to save the Hokage from Orochimaru.”

Naruto looks with worried eyes as his sensei leaps away. Naruto’s first instinct is to follow. Like with Zabuza, Naruto can help. Even if it means sacrificing his own life.

“I know that look.” Kakashi looks to Naruto. “You’re with me. It’s not safe for you.”

“If it’s not safe for me then he’s in danger.” Naruto is ready to bolt. “Let me help him.”

“Let you be a sacrifice you mean?” Kakashi looks mad. Sasuke looks surprised and Naruto looks away. “We don’t have time for this. Let’s go. That Gaara guy is roaming loose and I’m concerned.”

“Fine.” Naruto lets it go. “Kakashi. You and Sasuke help the village. I’ll track down Gaara. He seems to be similar to me. I might be able to help.”

“Naruto,” Kakashi looks ready to fight.

“Like you said,” Naruto quips. “We don’t have time for this.” Naruto is gone before anyone can stop him. He leaps around the chaos until he sees Gaara with two others. They’ve taken out quite a few shinobi, already.

“You’re Gaara, right?” Naruto calls out. “Why are you doing this?”

“I’m not here for words.” Gaara says slowly.

“Yea, yea. You want blood.” Naruto rolls his eyes. Gaara shields into a dome and starts sending sand attacks. Naruto dodges with ease. Naruto sends his own attacks and Gaara responds by morphing. The creature is huge, and the ugliest thing Naruto has ever seen.

“Eww.” Naruto frowns. The two people with Gaara start running away and Naruto gulps. Even his own comrades are afraid of this guy.

“No more talking.” Gaara’s voice is mumbled and then he says nothing else. The creature has officially taken over.

_That’s the sand beast. You’re going to need me for this._ Kurama warns. Naruto gets down in all fours and allows the red chakra to take over. He has two tails and his brain is getting fuzzy. He’s slowly losing himself to Kurama.

Naruto runs at full speed and climbs up the Sand beast’s torso. He slashes and spits a ball of chakra at the beast. It responds by tossing Naruto to the ground. Shaking, Naruto gets back and goes to attack again; slashing at the beast’s legs—cracking part of the armor. Gaara cries out in pain.

The two continue fighting for an hour, exchanging blow after blow. When Naruto gets flung particularly far away, he’s slow to get up and is about to get stabbed by a claw when a body shields him from the attack. Naruto looks through red eyes to see Kakashi’s form, spitting up blood.

“Kakashi.” Naruto’s voice sounds different to his own ears. He sees the man laying on the ground and arching in pain. Naruto would’ve healed. Why would Kakashi do this? Why would he have hurt himself for someone like Naruto? The blonde loses control. He allows Kurama to go full throttle and can feel three more tails appear.

Naruto blacks out, and he attacks.

⸟

“Can’t believe he got away.” Jiraiya grumbles as he goes to look for Naruto. He spots Kakashi and Sasuke.

Jiraiya had made it just in time to help the Third Hokage. Orochimaru actually took over the Lord Rasa’s body and actually used a forbidden jutsu to raise the dead. Still, Jiraiya and the Third teamed up to cripple the chakra flow to Orochimaru’s arms and still managed to escape.

“We were looking for you.” Kakashi states in a rush, both eyes showing. The fight must have been serious.

“What happened?” Jiraiya grows worried. “Where’s Naruto?”

“He was fighting Gaara.” Kakashi explains. “But then something happened. He flipped. This red hot chakra poured around him and tails started appearing.” Jiraiya runs. He spots Naruto and claps his hands over his mouth. This isn’t good.

“Five tails?” Jiraiya screeches. Naruto knows better than that. “How did this happen?”

“Gaara was going to send a claw right through Naruto." Kakashi explains. "I jumped in the way and took the blow. By the time I got up, Naruto was five tails deep and slashing anything in sight. Gaara didn’t stand a chance. He’s currently unconscious and Naruto keeps trying to kill him. It’s taking all we can to keep him at bay."

“No,” Jiraiya shakes his head. “None of you are any match. Naruto isn’t in control anymore. After two tails his brain gets fuzzy. Three tails, you’re in danger. Four tails is a nightmare. But five?”

Sighing, Jiraiya walks closer to where Naruto is. Seven shinobi are blocking Gaara’s body and Naruto is growling and swiping at anyone who dares make a move. Jiraiya inches closer and Naruto looks and freezes.

“Naruto, it’s me. Jiraiya.” The sage pats his chest. “We are not your enemy.” Jiraiya inches closer and Naruto is on him before he can blink. Naruto slashes at his stomach and the sage spits up blood. There’s a huge gash in his stomach.

“I’m Jiraiya.” The sage states again, losing consciousness. This seems to do the trick because Naruto blinks and drops the chakra. Naruto’s mind is fuzzy as he sees Jiraiya dying underneath him. Naruto wants to throw up. He looks around and sees nothing but destruction and various shinobi whispering about a monster.

“No.” Naruto says with wet eyes. It can’t be. “No…” Naruto says again.

“You almost killed him, idiot.” Sasuke shouts. Naruto lifts his head up and then stares down at his hands. Medical ninjas move him out the way so they can work on healing the man.

“No, I wouldn’t….” Naruto is in disbelief.

Everyone was right after all. Naruto is nothing but a monster. He’s a beast. He saw Kakashi get hurt and he lost it. He allowed himself to be taken over and this is the result. Naruto doesn’t belong here, he never did. Standing on shaky legs, Naruto does the one thing he’s always been good at. He runs away.

“Naruto.” Kakashi calls out to the teen, but the blonde is gone is such a flash. He curses under his breath.

“I told you to take care of him.” Jiraiya says with a weak breath as the medical team perform drastic emergency healing. “You should have known he would lose control if he saw you get hurt because of him.”

“How was I to know that?” Kakashi almost shouts—very uncharacteristically. “I’m not a replacement for Zabuza. Not like you.”

“I may be…” Jiraiya catches his breath. “Like a father to him, but you’re more than that. He wants your approval more than anything in this world. You shipped him off and never wrote to him. He thinks he’s not good enough; that he’s a monster. You should have protected him.”

Kakashi has never been reprimanded in his entire adult life, but this is a first. He doesn’t like it. Not only is he being reprimanded but he’s also learning that his actions have had dire consequences. He had no idea the boy was just looking for approval. Kakashi thought he was protecting Naruto. He had no idea.

“Why are you all so worried about him.” Gaara is standing on weak legs as his two siblings are helping hold him up. “He is a monster, like me.”

“No,” Kakashi tells him. “Naruto has a beast inside of him, but he isn’t a monster. There’s a difference. Naruto just needs help controlling the nine-tails. He’s not some monster that needs to be feared or used as a weapon.”

“Do you love him?” Gaara tilts his head. “Can a monster like that be worthy of love.”

“Of course.” Jiraiya says from the ground. The healing is taking affect. “Naruto is worthy of being loved and we care for him. Just like those two care for you.”

“Is that true?” Gaara looks to his siblings. “Do you care for me?”

“Uh, yea man.” His brother rubs the back of his head.

“Of course, we do, Gaara. We love you.” Tamari states.

“Love.” Gaara says the word as if it’s a foreign concept.

“Come on, let’s go.” Tamari lifts Gaara up and they’re gone. Jiraiya groans and looks down at his stomach. His abs are a mess. This will scar.

“We need to get you to the hospital.” The medical ninja lifts him up.

“I fight Orochimaru, no scratches.” Jiraiya complains. “But a thirteen year old kicks my ass.”

“I’ll find him.” Kakashi promises Jiraiya as the sage gets taken away. “I promise.” The elder sage lifts a thumbs up and allows the medical team to take him away.

“How are we going to find him?” Sasuke asks his sensei.

“I’ll use my summons.” Kakashi states before gripping Sasuke on the back of his neck.

“I didn’t know my words would make him leave.” Sasuke looks down to the ground. “He looked tormented. I know that look.” Kakashi brings Sasuke in for a quick hug before letting go. They have to find Naruto, and fast.

⸟

_I didn’t know it was him, kit._ Kurama apologizes as Naruto has his eyes closed to ask Kurama what happened. _I was in aggressive mode because of that damned Sand Beast. I didn’t know it was Jiraiya. I’m sorry._

“Don’t apologize.” Naruto mumbles as steps in between the bars of the cage Kurama is in. “I always knew I didn’t belong in a village. I was never accepted before and I’ll never be accepted now. This is how it was supposed to be. Me and you.”

_I’ll keep you warm._ Kurama wraps his tail around Naruto and the blonde falls into the soft fur. He lets a tear drop fall on his face. Naruto was born alone, he’ll live alone, and die alone. That is his curse.

How could he have ever thought he was worthy of being loved? A monster like him? Unheard of.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto has been gone for almost two weeks and he’s finally reached his destination. He’s in a small village he’s never heard of before, but he knows this is where Zabuza is. He heard rumors of a large man wielding a sword in this area—covered in bandages.

Searching through the small village, Naruto sees the back of Zabuza. The man is leaning against a tree. Naruto walks up to him and Zabuza turns around instantly; a weed hanging from the man’s lips.

“They get tired of you already, kid?” Zabuza chews on the weed. Naruto walks close and stands beside the man. He leans his head on the man’s shoulder and Zabuza doesn’t shake off the contact.

“They think I’m a monster.” Naruto mumbles.

“Well, you are. Aren’t you?” Zabuza shrugs. “Nothing wrong with that, though. You’re lucky. You can harness the power of the nine-tailed fox. It makes you strong.”

“But I’m not a monster.” Naruto looks up to the man. “I’m not some beast. I’m just Naruto.”

“Oh?” Zabuza laughs. “I turned you into a weapon for my own convivence. I bet if I asked you to kill, you’d do it. Listen, you’re better off playing family with that Kakashi guy.”

“He doesn’t want me.” Naruto looks up to Zabuza. “He shipped me off to train under Jiraiya and hasn’t spoken to me. The last time I saw him, he…” Naruto looks away. He doesn’t want to show emotion. Zabuza has a tick on his forehead.

“I sent you away with Kakashi for a better life.” Zabuza spits out the weed. “You mean to tell me you haven’t been with him this whole time?” Naruto shakes his head. “Come here.” Zabuza lifts his arm and Naruto slides underneath it.

“I’ve been with Master Jiraiya.”

“Ah, the legendary sannin.” Zabuza nods. “I’ve heard of him. Pretty powerful.”

“He told me that he taught my dad, once.” Naruto comments. “I don’t know, there’s just something about him. He doesn’t think I’m a monster. He knows how to handle Kurama well.”

“Then what happened?” Naruto was afraid of this question.

“There was a Sand Beast.” Naruto begins. “I was fighting it and allowed Kurama to take over. He was so caught up in the moment he couldn’t tell friend or foe. Jiraiya got too close and I attacked him; gashed his stomach all up. Everyone was looking at me—calling me a monster. I fled.”

“Damn.” Zabuza shakes his head. “But that doesn’t sound like the village turned on you.” Naruto looks to the man. “Go back. Talk it out with them. I told you to only come back here when the village turned on you. It sounds like you turned on them instead.”

“But…”

“No but’s.” Zabuza says firmly. “Go on, kid.” Naruto remains standing in the same spot. “I said go on.”

“Why are you pushing me away?” Naruto wants to know. He just wants a place he can belong.

“Because you deserve a normal life.” Zabuza huffs a laugh. “As normal of a life as you can have being a shinobi and jinchuriki, anyways.”

“And that’s not with you?”

“Of course, not.” The man responds. Naruto gets it now. Zabuza is pushing him away because he wants what’s best for Naruto; the man just doesn’t know how to say it. But why can’t Zabuza see that he is what’s best for Naruto. However, if Zabuza wishes for him to give the village another chance then he will.

“Fine.” Naruto walks away from Zabuza and doesn’t look back. If this is what’s best, then so be it.

⸹

“Thank you.” Naruto says to the man and carries his treat, on a stick, away. Naruto munches happily as he sits under a tree. He’s supposed to be on the way back to the village, but maybe exploring the world a bit won’t be too bad.

Naruto has no money but now that he’s older, he’s much better at working for his food. Like, just now. He helped an old man clean his entire house and as a reward, Naruto got this delicious sweet treat.

“Looks good.” A voice calls out. Naruto nods and it doesn’t register who made this comment until he’s looking up.

“Kakashi.” Naruto whispers. “And Sasuke? What are you two doing this way? A mission?”

“Yup.” Kakashi nods. Naruto hums and goes back to his treat. If they’re on a mission then they’ll be leaving him alone soon; no use in getting hopes up. “Want to know what the mission is?”

Naruto should say, no but he’s always been a curious fellow.

“Is it okay to tell me?” Naruto finishes his treat.

“We’ve come to bring you back, idiot.” Sasuke blurts out. Hands in his pockets, and a scowl on his face.

“You look ready to kill me,” Naruto deadpans. “I don’t believe that for a second.”

“If we weren’t here to bring you back then we wouldn’t be here.” Sasuke shows his aggression as he huffs. “Let’s go already. I could be training. You’re such an idiot, you know? Just running off like that. Jiraiya is fine.”

“Jiraiya.” Naruto has a little bubble of happiness burst in his belly. “Good. That’s good.”

“Sasuke, give us a minute.” Kakashi looks to his student. Sasuke rolls his eyes and walks away so the two can have privacy. Kakashi sits next to Naruto on the ground. “Now, be honest with me, Naruto. Why did you lose control back then?”

Naruto could flee right now if he really wanted to. But Kakashi looks honest, and Naruto needs to use his words.

“I’ve sacrificed myself for Zabuza, plenty of times.” Naruto looks down at his hands. “But I never thought my life was worthy enough for someone to do that for me.” Even behind a mask, Naruto can tell Kakashi’s mouth is wide open.

“Naruto,” Kakashi gasps. “I thought I was doing the right thing by having you train under Jiraiya. I knew he would be able to help you handle the nine-tails; far better than me. When I wrote to him, I wasn’t sure what to say to you so I didn’t say anything at all. But don’t take my silence for disappointment.”

“How could you not be disappointment?” Naruto shouts. Some birds scatter. “You always look so sad when I’m around.”

“Because I hate what happened to you.” Kakashi admits. “I regret not being there for you from the beginning. Every time I see you, I want to just hug you or something. I regret it. You remind me of my lost comrades. For that, I’m sorry.”

“So, you don’t hate me?” The blonde wants to clarify. “And you don’t think I’m some massive disappointment or a monster?”

“You?” Kakashi snorts. “Not even if you tried.”

“Hey, I can be scary.” Naruto growls. Kakashi laughs. Naruto growls harder and launches a playful attack. Kakashi falls onto his back and Sasuke appears. The Uchiha raises a brow and sigh is released from his mouth.

“I was told to give yall privacy so you could do this?” Sasuke points to where Naruto is straddling Kakashi’s waist. Naruto flushes and flings himself back.

“Oh, don’t be jealous.” Kakashi pats Sasuke on the head.

“Get off me.” Sasuke waves the man’s hand away. “I don’t know where your hands have been. And just know you are teaching me a powerful new move for wasting my time.” Sasuke covers the back of his neck and Naruto gets curious.

“Hey Sasuke.” Naruto walks up to the teen. “Shikamaru said you have black stuff on your body. I’ve seen those marks before.” Kakashi and Sasuke both freeze. “What?”

“I don’t know what Shikamaru thought he saw,” Sasuke rubs his shoulder. “But it’s nothing.”

“But…” Naruto looks torn between wanting to say something else and knowing he should silence this for now. “Fine.”

“Alright then troops.” Kakashi claps his hands together.

“Hey, Kakashi.” Naruto looks up to the man as they start walking. “You don’t happen to have any food on you, do you?” Naruto feels embarrassed and expects Sasuke to start teasing him but surprisingly nothing comes.

“Sure.” Kakashi’s tone is soft as he reaches in his bag and hands Naruto a rice ball. The blonde gives a massive smile and munches happily as they make their four day venture back home.

It’s not until they are back in the village, and Naruto is happily eating some Ramen, does he question how he was found.

“Ah, that would be Pakkun.” Kakashi admits as he watches Naruto eat. Sasuke is eating as well but he doesn’t look happy about it. “My summons. He’s a dog and has amazing tracking ability. I had him get your scent from the clothes you left behind.”

“Oh.” Naruto thinks on it. He slurps up the remaining bits and burps. “Hey, Kakashi? Do you think people are going to hate me for what I did? When I attacked Jiraiya?”

“Eh,” Kakashi waves it off. “So much happened that day I doubt anyone is talking about it.”

“Are you kidding?” Ichiraku leans over his counter to state. “That’s been the talk of the…” He stops talking as he gets a glare from the elder Jonin. “I mean…ha.”

“It’s expected.” Naruto shrugs. He gets off the stool and looks to Kakashi. “Thank you for the meal. I’m going to find the pervy sage.”

Naruto doesn’t wait for a response and leaves. It’s better to be alone and clear his head. As he walks he hears the usual whispers of people wondering if he’s _that kid._ It’s annoying, but he’s learning to ignore it.

Walking up to the girl’s bathhouse, Naruto sees the sage peering him. Tapping him on the shoulder, Jiraiya yells.

“Ah,” Jiraiya glares. “You scared me.”

“Only because you were up to no good.” Naruto frowns before walking up and giving the man a hug. Jiraiya returns the sentiment. “I’m so glad you’re okay. I was worried about you.”

“Worried about me?” Jiraiya laughs. “A puny kid like you can’t leave much damage.” Naruto knows it’s a lie but he’ll let Jiraiya have this.

“Of course,” the blonde nods. “A great sage like yourself is way too much for little ol’ me. How could I forget.”

“Boosting my ego.” The sage nods. “I like it. Continue.”

“Hmpf.” Naruto peels away. “You must be fine if you can peer at women. You should train me. Kakashi taught Sasuke some cool new jutsu. I want to learn something.”

“Cool jutsu, huh?” Jiraiya rubs at his chin. “Alright then, I have something for you. But for this, we need to go to the training grounds. Away from people.”

“Sweet.” Naruto rubs his hands together. “While we walk, can you explain to me what happened during the chunin exams?”

“I guess you should know.” The white-haired man agrees. “The legendary sannin are a trio. There’s myself, a powerhouse named Tsunade and then the third is a sadistic genius named Orochimaru.”

“I know that name.” Naruto frowns as he tries to recall where he heard it from.

“I’d be surprised if you haven’t.” Jiraiya hums. “The folks Zabuza runs with, those shady guys are right up Orochimaru’s lane. That guy, he’s not right in the head. He wants power; ultimate power and every lasting life. And he has the brains to do it.”

“That’s not a good combo.” The blonde rubs at his chin.

“No it’s not.” Jiraiya agrees. “He has several skills. One, he can take over someone’s face—their body. But he can also leave a bite mark on a person—a curse mark. The mark gives the person a taste of Orochimaru’s power; making the lowest people crave more.”

“Man.” Naruto rubs the back of his neck. “I think Sasuke has that. Shikamaru said he saw Sasuke grow these black marks all over his body and the guy become super strong.”

“Orochimaru is obsessed with Sasuke.” The elder lets the blonde know.

“What for?” Naruto is confused as to why anyone is obsessed over that brooding guy.

“Because Orochimaru wants the power that Itachi has, however Itachi is too strong for Orochimaru.” Jiraiya explains. Naruto’s eyes grow wide.

“Sasuke’s brother?” Naruto thinks on it. “Then that Lord Rasa was really Orochimaru?”

“You got it.” The sage nods.

“That’s why I got such a bad feeling.” Naruto thinks to himself. “What kind of power does Itachi have? Besides having the power to murder your entire clan.”

“I told you,” Jiraiya looks to the boy. “He had his reasons. I’m not saying they were justified but don’t cast someone out without hearing it from them first.”

“I know.” Naruto does know this. People have judged him his whole life. It’s not fair to return that judgment on others.

“Now, as far as power goes.” The sage starts. “Orochimaru wants the Sharingan eyes.”

“Are they that powerful?” Naruto is interested now. Sasuke doesn’t seem very powerful but maybe there’s potential there.

“Hmm, very.” The elder agrees.

“Man.” Naruto touches at his eye. “Aww, I want one.” Jiraiya looks to Naruto and laughs as he rubs the top of the blonde’s head. “Hey, stop it. Jiraiya. Hey…”

The two play around until they reach their destination. It’s an empty field with a waterfall behind them. Perfect for what Jiraiya needs Naruto to do.

“Alright.” Jiraiya claps his hands. “I need to get a few things, and I’ll be back. Stay here and walk on water or something.”

“Ah come on.” Naruto whines. “I could walk on water when I was eight.” Jiraiya is gone before Naruto can even finish his rant. Naruto huffs and waits for about thirty minutes before Jiraiya comes back with two backpacks and a bunch of balloons.

“Change of plans.” The elder states.

“Come on.” Naruto complains.

“You and I need to find Lady Tsunade.” Jiraiya tells the blonde. “She’s one of the sannin. The village is going to need her soon, and if anyone can find her it’ll be us.”

“But I wanted to train.” Naruto huffs.

“And you will.” Jiraiya promises as he tosses a bag to Naruto. “Come, let’s say bye to Kakashi and then we’re off. I’ll show you an incredibly powerful move that’ll put Sasuke’s new jutsu to shame.”

Naruto smiles and grabs his bag eagerly. The two, of them, walk through the village and stop at training ground 7. Kakashi smiles and then it fades when he sees the bags.

“Oh, leaving again?” Kakashi tilts his head to the side.

“Good.” Sakura huffs.

“Enough, Sakura.” Sasuke tells her. “You’re annoying.”

“B—but…Sasuke.” Sakura points. Sasuke huffs and walks over to a tree to start throwing knives at it.

“I need to track someone down and I decided to take him with me.” Jiraiya holds Naruto by the shoulder. “I’ve grown attached to the little guy.”

“Please,” Naruto rolls his eyes. “He just likes when I do my sexy jutsu.”

“Shhh,” Jiraiya hushes him. “He’s kidding.” Kakashi has a blank look on his face.

“Somehow I doubt that.” Kakashi rubs the back of his head. “Look, Naruto. I hope you’re safe. I’ll write to you while you’re gone. Alright?”

“Okay.” Naruto peels away from Jiraiya and walks to Kakashi. He feels nervous as he looks down at the ground. “Can I have a hug?” Kakashi looks shocked, as well as Sakura and Sasuke.

“Uh, sure.” Kakashi opens his arms and Naruto sinks into them. Hugging Jiraiya is like hugging the father he never had; but hugging Kakashi? It’s like hugging the acceptance he’s been longing for.

“Thank you.” Naruto rubs his nose and flees before Jiraiya can start teasing him. Kakashi is left standing, rubbing the back of his head as Naruto and Jiraiya are off on their next adventure.


	7. Chapter 7

“Jiraiya, hurry up.” Naruto grumbles. He’s sitting outside of a “bar” where Jiraiya is supposed to be gathering “research” but all Naruto hears is giggling and women making loud noises. “Ugh.” Naruto grumbles into his fist as he pouts.

The only good thing about this trip so far is that Jiraiya taught Naruto a move called the Rasengan. It took Naruto a whole week, and a clone to be able to pull the move off but it’s worth it. Naruto enjoys the new power move a lot.

But still, even with that new jutsu; Naruto hates having to sit and wait while Jiraiya gets his rocks off. It’s a waste of time. Naruto could be back with Kakashi, getting stronger. Instead he’s been used as a glorified look out.

“Hey, don’t look so down, kid.” Naruto lifts a brow as he looks down and sees a talking dog.

“You’re a talking dog.” Naruto mumbles, stupidly.

“A talking dog who could kick your ass.” The dog growls. Realization dawns on him.

“You must be Kakashi’s Pakkun, right?” Naruto smiles and rubs the back of his head. “Sorry about that comment. My first time actually meeting you. Did Kakashi send me a letter?”

“Actually, this is for Jiraiya.” Naruto’s face falls. “But, uh…don’t look so down. You know?”

“Why would I be down?” Naruto plasters on a fake smile. “Jiraiya is inside. I’m going for a walk.”

Naruto puts his back pack on, and places his hands his pockets. He walks down the crowded market street and buys a few snacks from various stands, with the money he got from Jiraiya.

Naruto can’t help but feel a tad bit disappointed that Kakashi still didn’t write a letter. The elder said he was going to, and yet? Nothing. It’s off putting. Naruto slumps and tries not to feel sorry for himself. Instead, he walks to a secluded area and casts a clone. He performs the rasengan.

“That’s a powerful jutsu.” Naruto hears a voice from behind him. “And to think, Jiraiya got after me for teaching Sasuke the Chidori.”

“Kakashi?” Naruto wants to make sure the man in front of him is real. That he’s not hallucinating or something. There’s something off about the elder, it’s hard for Naruto to put a finger on it.

“Hello, Naruto.” Kakashi smiles.

“Pakkun said you had a letter for Jiraiya.” Naruto feels so confused right now. “Why are you here?”

“Ah you see,” Kakashi pats the back of his head. “I’ve found that I have some free time so here I am. I was merely writing to Jiraiya to let him know I’d be joining your trip.”

“Oh?” Naruto would be lying if he said he wasn’t happy. But still, something feels off. Kakashi’s smile doesn’t seem genuine at all. “What’s really wrong?”

“Hmm?” The silver-haired ninja tilts his head to the side. “What do you mean?”

“Ugh,” Naruto groans. He’s frustrated. He’s never been good with words and Kakashi is making this all hard. “Listen, the Sage told me that we communicate with words. He said we shouldn’t lie or try to hide things from people who want to help.”

“Ah,” a sweat mark falls from Kakashi’s forehead. “He really didn’t mean…I mean…you really shouldn’t worry about stuff like this.”

“I would think you would be a better liar than this.” Naruto folds his arms as he huffs.

“Normally I am.” Kakashi puffs out a laugh. The elder sighs. “I guess you should know what’s been going on. Come.” Kakashi sits on a bench and Naruto with him.

“Spill.” Naruto commands.

“I’m sure Zabuza told you all about you being a jinchuriki, right?” Kakashi starts.

“Of course,” Naruto nods. “He helped me get closer to Kurama.”

“Hmm,” Kakashi hums. “Well, there are a group of S-ranked criminal ninjas who have seemed to form some kind of group. They are interested in that fox spirit inside of you.”

“Kurama?” Naruto holds his stomach as he looks to the elder with fear in his eyes.

_What the hell they want with me, kit?_

“Why would they want Kurama?” Naruto hates the thought of being separated from his friend. Gosh, what would happen if they did separate the two?

“I have no idea.” Kakashi looks worn down; eye tired. “We’re still gathering information.”

“You only came to protect me then?” Naruto doesn’t know what he was hoping for and he doesn’t know why he feels so disappointed. But he does.

“Actually,” Kakashi does an awkward laugh. “I’m supposed to be in the hospital right now but I had Sai fly me here on a paper bird.”

“Hospital?” Naruto completely ignores everything else stated and focuses on that little tiny tid bit of information. “What happened? Why are you supposed to be in the hospital?” He starts touching Kakashi’s torso all over like a worried mother hen.

“I’m fine. I’m fine.” Kakashi bats Naruto’s hands away. “Me and a few other sensei’s ran into Itachi and his partner. You might have heard of him, actually; Kisame.”

“No way.” Naruto gasps. “He’s from the same village as Zabuza. I was told to never go near him or any of the remaining seven.”

“That would be sound advice.” Kakashi laughs awkwardly. “Considering Kisame is working with the group wanting to remove the nine-tails from you.”

“Hey, Kakashi?” Naruto looks down at his stomach. “If they ever succeeded, in removing Kurama, would I die?” There’s an awkward silence that answers the question.

“They won’t get a chance to.” Kakashi comes back as a response.

“So, I’ll die.” Naruto affirms. He makes fists with his hands. “Then how do I get stronger? If just two of these guys were enough to send you to the hospital, along with two others, then they must be powerful.”

“Understatement.” Kakashi mumbles. “We were forced to flee. I was about to get caught in Itachi’s form of Genjutsu. He can make 72 hours on non-stop pain happen in seconds.”

“No way.” Naruto covers his mouth. “No wonder Orochimaru is going after the baby brother. Itachi is powerful. And Sasuke really thinks he can kill someone with the power to do that?”

“He’s hell bent on trying.” Kakashi deadpans. “So, I’ve sent him off on a training adventure with Asuma sensei and their team. It’s just Sai and I on this trip. I figured Jiraiya might need some back up in case they came after you.”

“Not likely.” Jiraiya walks up to them and has a serious look on his face like he wasn’t just doing the unthinkable with a bunch of hired girls. “Based on my intel, they’re going to need some more time before they resurface.”

“That’s good.” Naruto makes a fist. “Means we have more time to train me. I want to get stronger; I want to be the strongest.”

“As soon as we hunt down Tsunade, I promise to train you till your heart’s content.” Jiraiya promises.

“We could have found her by now if you didn’t have to research so often.” Naruto glares. Kakashi quirks a brow and Jiraiya laughs it off.

“He kids—totally a jokester. This one.” The sage dismisses the comment. Kakashi sighs.

“I’m glad I’m here then.” Kakashi smiles even though it looks more like a glare. “To lessen the amount of research you have to do.”

“Uhh,” the sage clears his throat. “Right. Time to get serious, then. Where is the fellow you came here with?”

“Sai tends to wander.” Kakashi huffs and a sigh mark pops up over his head.

“Hmm,” Naruto rubs at his chin. “That reminds me. I meant to ask you, Kakashi. About Sai? He’s killed before, right?”

“Uhh, what?” The masked ninja looks thoroughly confused.

“Well, it’s just something he and I talked about.” Naruto pats his head to try and remember exactly what was said. “More like what he didn’t say. He was giving me a hard time and I asked if he’s killed before. He looked at me blankly; it was weird. His eyes were of a killer for a brief second before he schooled his face back again. Like he’s been trained.”

“You should know better than anyone,” Jiraiya pats Naruto on the back. “Considering you were trained to be a killer yourself.”

“I…” Naruto looks down to the ground and feels a lump in his throat.

“You were trained to survive,” Kakashi glares at Jiraiya. “And I’m glad you did. But about Sai, I don’t know too much about him. He had average grades at the academy. No social skills. Lives alone. No family to trace.”

“Maybe I mistook what I saw then.” Naruto shrugs it off.

“Maybe.” Kakashi doesn’t look too sure, and neither does Jiraiya. Naruto swallows his guilt. The last thing he wants is to make people doubt Sai; especially, when Naruto’s own loyalty is at stake. But Jiraiya’s been telling him to speak his mind. So, he’ll continue to do just that.

“Are you ready?” Sai appears from a tree and lands on his feet.

“Hey Sai.” Naruto waves. “Where were you?”

“Oh, around.” Sai looks up at the Sai then back to Naruto. “Not that it’s any of your business.”

“Right,” Naruto glares. “I don’t like you.”

“Oh, we do have something in common.” Sai claps his hands together. Naruto growls in response.

“Alright.” Jiraiya steps in between the two. “We are comrades. None of this.”

“But Jiraiya.” Naruto whines. “I hate him. He’s so weird and creepy. And I don’t trust him. There’s something off about him. I was trained for this kind of stuff.” Naruto can’t put a finger on it, but Sai just isn’t that trustworthy.

“A guy who abandoned the village, and has killed multiple times, can’t trust me?” Sai tilts his head to the side. “Funny, indeed.”

“Would you like to be added to my list of victims?” Naruto goes to attack and is stopped by Kakashi wrapping his arms around the blonde’s waist.

“Okay, enough.” Kakashi warns. “Let’s table this until after the mission.” Naruto notices the elder hasn’t stated that Sai should be trusted. Naruto takes it as a win. There’s a time and a place for everything.

“Fine.” Naruto sniffles. “I’m sorry for causing a scene. I’m ready to go.” Naruto picks up his bags and places them on his back. He starts walking towards the exit of the village.

“You’ve really grown a lot.” Kakashi catches up to him, as the two walk in unison. “Jiraiya seems to have been good for you.”

“I think,” Naruto grips the straps on his bag. “That’s why Zabuza told me to leave him. At the end of the day he just wanted me to have a stable environment. With you, in particular.” Naruto chances looking to the man.

“I want that too.” Kakashi looks to the ground; an unknown expression is on his face. “I didn’t lie when I said I’ve lost a lot. When I was a genin, my teammates died. My sensei, your father, also died. I lost my father, and mother. I’ve been alone for a while.”

“Lone wolf,” Naruto whispers. “That’s what Jiraiya calls you.”

“That would be accurate.” Kakashi laughs. “It’s easier to be alone then to have to deal with loss again. I still visit the graves of my friends.”

“I’ve never been able to visit the graves of my parents.” Naruto just thinks about it. “I wonder if they would be disappointed in me.”

“Your parents?” Kakashi grabs Naruto by the shoulder. “No, they would be disappointed in the village. They would curse us. Especially, your mother.”

“My father was the Hokage.” Naruto thinks about it. “He was the hero of the village. Do you think one day I could become Hokage?”

“Ha.” Jiraiya comes up from behind and grips Naruto by both shoulders. “Kid, when I’m through with you, the village will have no choice but to make you Hokage.”

“Yeah?” Hope builds up inside of Naruto. “Then let’s get training. One day I’ll be Hokage, like my dad. Believe it.”

⸹

The journey to find Tsunade was long. Turns out she was in a small village trying to hide from her gambling debt. It was actually Naruto who found her, and by accident.

“Kakashi, I found a doll that looks just like you…” Naruto’s words are cut off when he runs into somebody’s back. “Ouch. Hey lady, your big bum hurt my nose.” A woman turns around and a tick mark is on her forehead.

“What did you just say?” The long-haired woman balls up a fist and Naruto glares harder.

“My lady, he’s just a kid.” Another woman tries to calm the irate lady down. There’s a pig squealing by their feet.

“I don’t care who he is, or how old. I’ll kill the bastard.” The woman shouts.

“Oh yea?” Naruto balls up a fist of his own. “I’d like to see you try.” Naruto doesn’t wait for a response, he charges at her with full speed. He gets punched so hard he gets blown back into a brick wall—he leaves a dent. Coughing, Naruto wipes away blood and smiles. This is going to be fun.

Naruto allows his red chakra to take control, and he moves so fast she doesn’t have a chance to punch again. He scratches at her leg before punching her—sending her back a few. She stops herself from flying too far by anchoring herself to the ground with a punch.

“What the hell is going on?” Kakashi is running out of a store and sees the scene. Jiraiya and Sai are on his heels.

“Calm down Naruto.” Jiraiya is standing in front of Naruto. The blonde feels angry but he slows down his breathing and changes back to normal. He wipes at his lip.

“That old lady punched me after knocking me down with her bum.” Naruto complains. Another tick mark is on the lady’s forehead and she’s breathing uncontrollable.

“Oh, this is not good.” Jiraiya seems to be trying to stand behind Kakashi, as if using the ninja as a shield.

“Calm down, m’lady.”

“Yeah, listen to her. Calm down Tsunade.” Jiraiya says as he full on uses Kakashi as a shield.

“Tsunade?” Naruto shouts. “This mean old bat is your friend?”

“Move out the way, Jiraiya.” Tsunade shouts. “That kid is dead.”

“He’s like a cat,” Sai speaks up. “He has nine lives. I doubt you’ll kill him.”

“I’ll just kill him nine times then.” Tsunade smirks.

“Please don’t.” Kakashi has a sweat mark on his forehead and you can tell he’s stressed about the situation. Naruto tuts and goes back to his dropped doll. He brushes the dust off and hands it to Kakashi.

“I got this for you.” Naruto hands it to a shocked Kakashi. “It looks like you.”

“Uh,” Kakashi looks around, like he has no idea how to read the situation. “Thank you, Naruto.”

“As for you.” Naruto points to Tsunade. “We’ve been looking everywhere for you, and so far, all I know is that Jiraiya says you’re some kind of legend. But to the rest of the world, you’re a drunk, and a gambler who sucks at gambling. Despite that, I’m sorry for punching you.”

Even Naruto can tell the situation is going South. That lady’s punched hurt like hell.

“Hmpf.” Tsunade sneers. “Why are you here Jiraiya?”

“Well, it’s simple.” Jiraiya chances stepping forward. “I’ve come to take you back to the village. It’s time for you to become Hokage.”

Naruto has no idea who’s more shocked; him or a laughing Tsunade. He's actually not surprised, however at her answer. 

"No." 

"This isn't up for discussion." Jiraiya tries again. "The Hokage was injured with the fight with Orochimaru. It's time for him to step down. Who better to take over than the medical genius of our time? You're level headed, make sound decisions, and you have the heart to care about the people."

"I left the village a long time ago." Tsunade looks to Jiraiya. "There's nothing you can say to make me go back. I've lost everyone I've ever loved because of that village. They've taken everything from me. I have nothing to give back." 

Naruto looks to the ground and swallows. 

"Hey Jiraiya?" Naruto questions the elder. "Is she really what's best for the village?" 

"She is." Jiraiya nods.

"Okay then." Naruto now knows why he was brought on this mission. He and Tsunade are the same. They both left the village. If anyone can make her see reason, it's someone just as damaged as her. 

"I'm leaving." Tsunade turns to leave.

"Wait." Naruto calls out. "Just give me five minutes. That's all, just five minutes." She seems hesitant at first but agrees. She nods and Naruto smiles as the two walk off in private. He'll get her to become Hokage, no matter what. 


	8. Chapter 8

“There’s nothing you can say to make me change my mind.” Tsunade starts by saying. She folds her arms across her chest. Naruto smirks.

“You like to gamble, right?” Naruto leans against a tree.

“I do.” Tsunade levels her eyes into a curious glare. “What’s the wager?”

“I bet I can convince you to come back.” Naruto pretends to not care about the conversation. “If I win, you have to come back. If I lose, then I’ll give you all the money I own.” Naruto reaches in his pocket for his frog. Even though it looks full, there’s no way she can know that Naruto doesn’t actually have any money—Jiraiya keeps it all.

“Fine.” There’s a gleam in Tsunade’s eyes. Like a greedy woman about to make out like a fat cat. “You said before you only needed five minutes, then go.”

“Do you know who my father was?” Naruto starts out.

“Kid, you’re wasting time on a family tree discussion?” Tsunade places her hands on her hips.

“My father was the Fourth Hokage.”

“No way.” Tsunade squints. “You do look just like him. Ha.” She leans back to laugh. “I’m standing here with Minato’s son.”

“I only found out recently he was my dad.” Naruto carries on. “Up until I was five, almost six, I was bullied by the village. They were cruel. The elders would whisper that I should die. As a small kid, all alone, I was devastated.”

“I bet.” Tsunade looks like she’s in heavy thought. “But that’s not my problem.”

“No, it’s not.” Naruto shakes his head. “I left the village at five.”

“You what?”

“By myself.” Naruto continues. “I was on the verge of death, when a man named Zabuza took me in. He fed me. He kept me warm. In return, he turned me into a weapon; a killer. I still struggle with what’s right and wrong. When to kill and when not to.”

“Damn.”

“The village still treats me like an outsider.” Naruto tuts. “A large part of me doesn’t want to ever return. A small part of me wants them to perish. But…”

“But what?” Tsunade looks interested.

“Well, there’s Kakashi you know?”

“Ehhh?” Tsunade looks confused and Naruto laughs.

“He hasn’t treated me like a monster.” Naruto explains. “He’s been good to me. And then there's an old man who has a Ramen shop. He would set out Ramen for me when I ran away; hoping I would smell it and return. The current Hokage spent years looking for me—he even sent out the ANBU.”

“Really?”

“Yup.” Naruto nods. “And Jiraiya treats me like a son. No kid gloves. So, you see. There are good people in the village. People who love me. There are some misguided, yes but that’s because they’re afraid. They need someone strong to guide them; lead them. Teach them.”

“You think they can be redeemed?” Tsunade looks unsure. “That the village is worth saving? Even after all it’s put you through. All you’ve lost.”

“I think the good out weighs the bad.” Naruto reflects. “I wonder how different I would’ve been if I grew up loved.” Naruto stares at his hands. “The current Hokage made a mistake by denying my heritage to the village. He’s old. I think you can be just what the village needs so kids like me won’t have to grow up like me.”

“That’s a lot of pressure you’re trying to put on me.” The woman frowns. “I’m not interested in sacrificing anything more for that village.”

“It’s not really a sacrifice.” Naruto shrugs. “It’s an opportunity to change things for the better. The village needs to be cleansed. Will you help me do it?”

“No.” Tsunade seems resolute in her decision.

“You lost someone, haven’t you?” Naruto knows pain. He can see it. “I see it in your eyes. That pain.”

“What do you know, kid?”

“I know a lot.” Naruto sits on the ground. “I’ve seen a lot. Far beyond my years. I can’t even remember how many I’ve killed. And the truth is, a large part of me hates killing.”

“Then why do it?” She looks to him.

“Because when I gave up the village, I promised Zabuza I would live only for him.” Naruto stares at his hands. “My hands are so small, but they’re powerful. He made sure of that.”

“What’s done is done.” Tsunade looks ready to leave.

“Wait.” Naruto stands up. “If you were Hokage, would you have hidden that I was the Fourth’s son? Would you have allowed the village to treat me like they did?” She looks like she wants to lie but she doesn’t.

“Of course not.” She closes her eyes to state.

“That’s why you should be Hokage.” Naruto decides. “I’m still not up for calling the village home, but with you as Hokage at least I know it’ll be better for everyone. Any person who can land a punch on me like that is worthy of being called Hokage.”

“That was nothing.” Tsunade smirks.

“When you’re Hokage, you can show me the ropes.” Naruto smirks. “Maybe I should start calling you Grandma.”

“I’ll kill you.” Tsunade balls up a fist. Naruto laughs.

“You have to become Hokage to kill me.” Naruto shakes his butt at her.

“Fine.” A tick mark can be seen on her forehead. “Now, come here.”

“No chance in hell, you’ll kill me.” Naruto runs and Tsunade chases after him. The blonde jumps and a surprised Kakashi catches him.

“What is going on?” Kakashi looks to an angry Tsunade and a smirking Naruto.

“I sort of said she could kill me if she became Hokage.” Naruto scratches at the back of his head.

“Come here kid.” Tsunade stomps her foot and the ground shakes.

“Wait, so you agree?” Jiraiya’s smile is large enough to fill his entire face. He claps his hands together. “Great. This is great.” Tsunade’s glare turns from Naruto to Jiraiya and back to Naruto again.

“I feel like I got set up.” The woman steams with anger. Jiraiya walks over and places a hand on Naruto’s head.

“I have no idea what you mean.” Jiraiya and Naruto chime together. Tsunade’s left eye starts twitching.

“He’s like a mini you.” The elder woman points and glares. “Don’t come crying to me when your son grows up a pervert like you.” Naruto blushes and Jiraiya starts stuttering and turning red.

“I don’t know what you mean.” The Sage scratches his cheek. “I just do research and write books.”

“Right, I think we all know what kind of research you get up to.”

“Heh.” Jiraiya laughs awkwardly, knowing he’s been caught red handed. “Let’s get back, shall we.” He coughs into his fist.

“Hmm,” Sai appears from behind the woman with Tsunade. “Are we sure she is best for the village? A woman who can’t even gamble properly has no place making decisions on behalf of an entire village.”

“Brat.” Tsunade responds—temper flaring. “Want to say that again?”

“Sure.” Sai nods. “Are we sure she is best…” Sai’s mouth is covered by Naruto’s hand.

“Ignore him.” Naruto laughs hesitantly. “He does this sort of thing. I honestly hate him a bit, and I don’t trust him at all. But, he’s harmless.” Sai pulls away and stares Naruto down.

“I don’t like you either.” Sai simply states.

“Good.” Naruto’s anger is now flaring up.

“Calm down.” Kakashi sighs. “Seriously, you two.”

“I think it would be best to split up.” Jiraiya suggests. “Come Naruto, let’s go back with Lady Tsunade.”

“Wait.” Kakashi steps and places a hand on Naruto’s shoulder. “Sai can leave with you, and Naruto and I can go back together.” Naruto is frozen where he stands—mouth open agape.

“Listen,” Jiraiya seems nervous. “If our intel was wrong and they come after Naruto, you won’t be able to stand a chance.” Kakashi frowns.

“Are you saying I can’t protect Naruto?” The copy-cat ninja seems to be very offended by that notion. “You think I’d allow anyone to hurt him?”

“Well, sensei.” Sai steps forward. “Only two members were enough to bring you down along with the help of Asuma sensei, and Kurenai sensei. I think Jiraiya sensei’s hesitation is warranted.”

“You take that back.” Naruto jumps in front of Sai’s face.

“I can’t take back what happened.” Sai tilts his head.

“Kakashi is a great sensei, and a great ninja.” Naruto pats his chest. “I would wager anything, that Itachi caught him off guard. Besides, I was trained as a warrior. I don’t need anyone protecting me. If Jiraiya says Tsunade is the best thing for the village, that’s enough for me to believe it.”

“Okay.” Sai relents. “I shall take my leave then.” Sai goes to stand behind a nervous looking Jiraiya.

“Kid, are you in danger?” Tsunade looks to Naruto.

“Apparently there are a group of people who want the nine tails.” Naruto grabs at his chest.

“Then it’s best if we all travel together.” Tsunade looks to Jiraiya.

“Naruto and Sai don’t play well together.” Kakashi looks hesitant.

“Fine.” Tsunade tuts. “Then Kakashi, you and Naruto go in front of us and we’ll fall in line a few paces behind.” Naruto looks to his elder and nods.

“Alright, let’s get back.” Jiraiya claps his hands together.

“M’lady, are you sure this is okay?” Her assistant, and friend, asks.

“I have no idea, Shizune.” Tsunade admits. “But a bet’s a bet. That kid really has me thinking that maybe I can make a difference—that I should stop running.”

“Come, Naruto.” Kakashi extends a hand and Naruto comes forward. The two dash off first and the rest wait a few before joining. It’s time to return to the village.

⸟

“Hey Sasuke.” Naruto and Sasuke just got done training and the two of them are sitting by a lake. “You want to kill Itachi because of what he did to your family, right?”

“Of course.” Sasuke doesn’t even turn to look at Naruto.

“Have you killed before?” Sasuke pauses and then looks to Naruto before looking back straight again.

“No.”

“Try to kill me, now.” Naruto goes from sitting to lying down on his stomach. “Come on. I won’t even make eye contact. Take a knife and stab me in the back.” Sasuke tisks and stands up—walking away. Naruto jumps up and follows.

“Leave me alone.” Sasuke growls.

“If you can’t even kill me, how will you have enough hatred to kill Itachi?” Naruto shouts and Sasuke freezes. “Even after what he’s done; he’s your brother. Your big brother. Did you ever idolize him? Did you play together? Those memories will start flooding throughout your body.”

“He killed my family.” Sasuke shouts. “My clan. My hatred runs deep. It consumes ever fiber inside my body. I’ll be able to kill him with a peace of mind.”

“Easier said then done.” Naruto responds back. “Killing isn’t like training, or drinking water. It’s not easy. Life is important. To just take a life with no disregard for the consequences; I wouldn’t wish that on anyone.”

Sasuke frowns.

“It’s not the same thing.” Sasuke shakes his head. “Itachi told me himself. He kept me alive all those years ago so one day I could grow strong enough to kill him.”

“And you believe that?” Naruto snorts. Naruto gets an idea. He brings his hands together and uses a jutsu to transform into Itachi. He has no idea what the guy sounds like so he’ll just use an older version of Sasuke’s voice.

“What are you doing?” Sasuke immediately grabs a weapon—fire in his eyes.

“If you can’t kill me as Naruto, then kill me as Itachi.” Naruto pats his chest. Sasuke’s hand shakes. “Come on. Kill me. I murdered our parents. I murdered our clan. Don’t hesitate to take your revenge, little brother.”

Sasuke must see red because he’s screaming and attacking. He’s kicking, punching, trying to stab all at the same time. He brings out the Chidori, and gets a running start before aiming it right at Naruto’s chest. A hand comes up and stops it right before Naruto could try and dodge it. Standing is an upset looking Kakashi.

“What the hell, Sasuke?” Kakashi launches his verbal attack. “You trying to kill Naruto? Launching an attack like that.”

Naruto transforms back into himself and can feel his heart pounding fast.

“It’s my fault for provoking him.” Naruto tries to stand on shaky legs. “I wanted him to see how hard it was to kill. What it meant to kill. But his rage…he could kill Itachi with that kind of rage.”

“And he almost killed you.” Kakashi places his hands on his hips. Naruto doesn’t respond right away and Sasuke spits on the ground before leaving. Naruto waits until Sasuke is out of ear range to start talking. “Explain yourself.”

“Look,” Naruto sighs. “The Chidori isn’t powerful enough to kill me. But if I were to say that out loud Sasuke would only be looking to make himself stronger. Looking for power comes at a moral price. I should know.”

“Most Shinobi know this fact, well.” Kakashi brings Naruto in for a hug before releasing the teen. “But Sasuke isn’t your problem. And putting yourself into harms way for him isn’t helpful either.”

“Sasuke sees me as a rival.” Naruto looks out at the water. “Not a monster, or a betrayer of the village; but a rival. He sees me as a strong equal. If I can help him then I want to do so.”

“I see.” Kakashi has a look in his eyes that Naruto can’t decipher. “Wanting to save and protect your friend, that’s real growth. I originally came to tell you some news.”

“Oh?” Naruto rubs at his nose.

“Jiraiya thinks you’ll be safe for three years.” Kakashi explains. “He has to leave for a while, and when he returns, he’ll take you off to train. In the meantime, you and I will train every day. I have somethings to teach you.”

“Really?” Naruto feels excited.

“Yes, really.” Kakashi laughs. “So be prepared Naruto. Things for you are going to change.” Naruto smiles and falls down on the grass. Kakashi comes and sits next to him. 

"Don't you have important sensei work to do?" Naruto teases. 

"Hmm, probably." Kakashi shrugs. "But right now I want to sit here and look out at the water with you." 

“I don’t mind.” He says, and he means it. No matter what happens, Naruto feels happy in this moment. He’ll take all the happiness he can get.


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto goes to the training grounds and only sees Sasuke. The blonde takes a seat by a tree and Sasuke stops practicing his Chidori to join Naruto. The blonde hums and bumps shoulders with Sasuke.

“Why’d you do that?” Sasuke’s frowning and looking away from Naruto. “I could’ve killed you yesterday.” Naruto smiles to himself as he picks at dirt on the ground.

“Heh.” Naruto rubs under his nose. “Didn’t really think that far ahead.” He lies. “I just wanted you to see it’s not so easy to kill; especially when that person is someone you know.” Sasuke responds by balling up his hands and making tight fists.

“What if you were me?” Sasuke looks to Naruto. The teen hums, then laughs, as he rubs the back of his head.

“I would have killed Itachi without a second thought.” Naruto admits. “But you’re not me, and that’s a good thing. I still think you should hear him out first. See why he did what he did.”

“Unless somebody was controlling his body,” Sasuke pauses. “He still made the decision to kill everyone. That’s on him, and it always will be.”

“Well,” Naruto leans his head back and it rests on a tree. “I can send word to Zabuza. Have him sniff around and found out why Itachi did what he did. Your brother is smart, powerful, and cautious. I can’t say I’ll get anywhere but I’ll have Zabuza try.”

“Hmpf.” Sasuke doesn’t say thank you, but Naruto can tell by the shimmer in the teens’ hands that the black haired boy is beyond grateful.

Naruto closes his eyes and by the time he opens them again, Sasuke is about a few feet away and Kakashi is in his face. Naruto shrieks, as he flails around; Kakashi laughs and Sasuke murmurs ‘loser’ under his breath.

“Gah,” Naruto clutches at his chest. “You scared me. I didn’t even sense you coming.”

“I know I’m not Jiraiya, but I still have some tricks up my sleeve.” Kakashi takes a seat next to Naruto.

“About the pervy sage,” Naruto thinks on it. “He said my dad knew how sense a person’s chakra and could tell when someone was nearby touching the ground. Is that true? Even how many people were coming.”

“Your dad was very powerful, indeed.” Kakashi nods.

“He still died.” Naruto frowns. “He gave his life to seal the nine tails inside of me, thus saving the village. He gave his life for this village, and despite what I said to Tsunade; I still can’t understand why.”

“Well,” Kakashi sighs. “He was Hokage. He knew the moment he took that hat he would bear the responsibility of the village, on his shoulders. He’d gladly give his life for the village he loved so much.”

“I wish I could grow to love it here that much.” Naruto looks as Sakura bounces up to Sasuke. The dark haired teen rolls his eyes and walks off. She makes eye contact to Naruto, sneers, and storms after Sasuke. “But there’s people like Sakura who make it hard to want to stay.”

“I can see that.” Kakashi laughs behind his hand. “She has nothing but tunnel vision when it comes to Sasuke. In all honesty, I was going to fail them but Sai was able to get them to work together; thus, they passed. But Sakura and Sasuke alone are trouble.”

“About Sai,” Naruto bites on his bottom lip. “I want to follow him around. He disappears a lot. I’d like to know where he goes.”

“Naruto,” Kakashi frowns.

“I wasn’t asking for permission.” Naruto frowns right back. “I got this feeling that I can’t shake. If I don’t do this, it’ll eat me alive.”

“Fine.” Kakashi looks tired. Naruto swallows back guilt knowing he put that expression on the man’s face. “But you and I start training tomorrow.”

“Okay.” Naruto stands and works on concealing his aura before sensing out Sai. He finds the teen behind an old building, almost outside of town. He’s not alone. He’s talking to some old guy that Naruto has never seen before.

Naruto stalks closer until he’s within hearing range. This is nothing more than a stealth mission he’s been on countless times. Pretend to not exist and get all the information you can absorb. Easy enough.

“Of course, Danzo.” Sai bows and Naruto’s mouth parts open. He’s heard that name before.

“Don’t say my name so casually.” The man shouts in a harsh whisper.

“I apologize, sir.” Sai sounds so robotic. “I’ll complete my mission smoothly. You don’t have to worry.” Naruto swallows at hearing this and bounces away until he sees Kakashi.

“You’re back soon.” Kakashi smiles. Naruto can’t match the smile. “Find anything?” Naruto swallows again. He wants to tell Kakashi everything but has no idea if he should. The blonde has trust issues for a reason. How could it be possible Kakashi knows nothing when Naruto was able to find out so much so quick?

“No.” Naruto nods before looking around. “I uh, need to do something really quick.” Naruto bounces away until he’s in the Hokage’s office. Tsunade isn’t around yet so she hasn’t officially taken over. He checks the hospital next. She’s there, walking the halls.

“Hey, Grandma Tsunade, can I talk with you?” He asks seriously.

“Call me Grandma again, and I’ll end you.” Tsunade threatens. “But what is it?”

“You know a man named Danzo?” He whispers as he pulls her into an empty room.

“I do, but why do you know that name?”

“Sai was meeting with him earlier.” Naruto admits. “I heard Sai say he’ll carry out his mission. He called Danzo by his name.”

“Naruto,” Tsunade looks at seriously. “Think carefully about what you are implying.”

“I know a secret mission when I see one.” Naruto frowns. “I told you I didn’t trust him. And that Danzo guy gives me bad vibes. He does not seem like a good guy.”

“No, I don’t suppose he is.” Tsunade rubs her chin. “He’s tricky. I could never place my finger on it but there’s just always been something about him I didn’t like.”

“What kind of person is Danzo?” Naruto inquires. “What kind of mission could he have for Sai, out of all people?”

“That’s something I want your help in figuring out.” Tsunade looks to the blonde. “Can you do that for me?”

“Yes.” Naruto nods. “I’ll send Jiraiya a message as well, let him know what’s going on.”

“Good.”

“Oh, and one more thing.” Naruto recalls. “When Sai was speaking to Danzo, he sounded robotic. Like he was going through the motions. It’s hard to explain.”

“No, I think I get it.” Tsunade walks away without saying anything else and Naruto merely shrugs before going back to the training grounds. Sasuke is still training and Sakura is still watching him, but now Sai is here; drawing away.

“You ready to tell me why you ran off like that?” Naruto is startled by Kakashi’s voice in his ear. Turning around, he sees the smirking elder.

“I…” Naruto is interrupted by Asuma sensei walking up to the grounds. He has a lit cigarette in his mouth.

“Naruto, just the guy I was looking for.” Asuma lets out a puff of smoke before smiling. “I have a mission and Shikamaru said you’d be a great addition to the team. That guy is a genius like his dad, so if he says you’re essential then who am I to disagree.”

“Naruto and I have something important to discuss.” Kakashi frowns.

“Eh?” Asuma looks confused. “Come on now, Kashi. Let the boy spread his wings a bit. I’ll take good care of him.”

“And if he were to lose control, could you really?” Kakashi tilts his head. Naruto frowns.

“He’s a big boy, it’ll be fine.” Asuma tosses his cigarette. “Give him more credit than that.”

“You’re right.” Kakashi sighs. “Sorry, Naruto. You can go ahead.” The elder runs a hand through his hair before sighing again. “But when you return, we will talk.”

Naruto nods and looks down. It’s not that he distrusts Kakashi, but he’s still uncertain about this village. He doesn’t know what’s going on but what he does know is that Sai is up to no good.

“Oh, Naruto is leaving?” Sai looks up from drawing. “Shall I go as well to keep him in line?”

“Eh?” Asuma looks to Kakashi then Naruto, and back to Sai.

“NO.” Naruto shouts. “Come on Asuma sensei.” Sai quirks a brow and looks amused but Naruto can tell it’s all a façade. So, whatever it is Danzo wants out of Sai, it has to do with Naruto somehow. _Great._

“Naruto.” Asuma sensei coughs. The blonde ignores him. “Naruto.” The man tries again.

“Hmm?” Naruto pretends to not have heard the first time.

“You’re not going to bring tension to my team, are you?” The man bends down and squints as he questions the teen.

“Me?” Naruto laughs as he smiles wildly. “Never.”

“Ugh, I don’t believe you.” Asuma glares, while Naruto laughs as the two walk off to join his team. Shikamaru has a duffle bag and tosses it to Naruto as the blonde walks up to the front gate.

“I got this from Kakashi sensei’s place.” Shikamaru states. “It was a drag.”

“Thank you.” Naruto places his bag on his back. “So, why did you need me on this mission? Is it because I’m super awesome?”

“Please.” Ino rolls her eyes. Choji says something but Naruto can’t understand behind all the chip chewing. “We heard you and Sai weren’t getting along so we decided to rescue you.” The way Ino looks to Naruto makes the blonde believe she’s not telling the truth. Now, he’s curious.

“Oh, then I should be thanking the royal highness.” Naruto bows.

“Yes, bow to me.” Ino turns her nose up. “Treat me like a goddess. These peasants are so rude to me.” She huffs.

“Don’t be such a drag.” Shikamaru complains. “I’m not bowing to you.”

“That’s right.” Choji huffs.

“See what I mean?” Ino screeches. “I’m surrounded by filth and laziness.”

Naruto responds by laughing and the five of them continue on their journey. It’s actually a nice journey. Everyone is so lively and interactive. It really feels like having friends. Naruto basks in it. Things come to a halt, however, the closer the get to familiar territory. Naruto stops and can feel the rage building inside him.

“You figured it out?” Shikamaru is the first to notice Naruto stopping.

“We’re going to the Land Hidden in the Mist, aren’t we?” Naruto can feel his hands clenching. He’s on the verge of losing control. They used him. They smiled in his face, and used him.

“We are.” Shikamaru nods.

“The Village Elder requested us to protect the village from Zabuza, right?” Naruto questions next. Otherwise, they wouldn’t have needed Naruto. Who better to fight against Zabuza, than someone who trained under him?

Rage. Naruto feels pure rage.

“Calm down, kid.” Asuma sensei uses his body as a shield against the three genin.

“I am calm.” Naruto shakes his head. “Why would I think you wanted me along to be friends? I should have known you just wanted to use me. That’s all I am to everyone. A tool to be used.”

“It’s not like that.” Ino shouts. “When we got this request, we thought you’d be able to talk Zabuza out of killing the Village elders. We know he means a lot to you.”

“I would believe that if you were honest from the start.” Naruto tells her. “Now, it’s seems like you’re covering your asses so I don’t flip out. Guess what? I’ve grown a lot these few months and I won’t break out with the nine-tails over a little betrayal like this. I’m used to it.”

Being abandoned, outcast, lied to, and used. He’s used to it all. This is no different. He’s numb to the pain.

“We really meant no harm.” Choji stops munching on his chips.

“It was my idea.” Shikamaru speaks up.

“Glad to know you were all in on it.” Naruto snorts. “Don’t follow me.” Naruto speeds off and heads for the Village Hidden in the Mist. He’s faster than them so he knows they’re still far behind.

He knows Zabuza well and finds the most run-down building possible, in the poorest area. Zabuza is sitting on the ground sharpening his blade.

“Hey kid.” Zabuza greets. “Didn’t think I’d see you again so soon.”

“Me either.” Naruto admits as he sits beside the man. “I thought I made some friends, and that they wanted me to go on a mission with them as a bonding type thing.”

“Aww.” Zabuza can already put two and two together. “Blindsided, huh?”

“Hmm.” Naruto agrees. “You finally making a move? Need any help?”

“Aren’t you supposed to be protecting the elders of this village?” Zabuza laughs.

“You already know how I feel.” The blonde says as his form of an answer.

“You’d be fine with killing an elder for me, even while wearing that badge.” Zabuza points to the Leaf’s symbol on Naruto’s head. Naruto takes it off and tosses it to the ground. “Kid, don’t be that way.” The man laughs.

“I hardly find anything funny.” Naruto pouts.

“I think you have it good now.” Zabuza leans back. “Don’t mess it up for the likes of me.”

“But they…”

“Stop.” The man puts a hand up to silence the teen. “This is my battle, and Kakashi was right when he said I was for making you kill for me like some kind of weapon. I was treating you like I’ve been treated my whole life.”

“Zabuza,”

“No need to say any more.” The man stops Naruto from talking. “I’ve made my decision about this.”

“Fine.” Naruto relents. “Shikamaru can control shadows. He’s a brilliant strategist and can see a hundred moves ahead; probably more. But he’s weak and lazy so there’s a limit to his chakra. Ino can take over your body, but you’d be able to break her weak possession jutsu easily.”

“Alright.” Zabuza nods.

“Choji is big.” Naruto rubs the back of his head. “I think he just gets bigger? Maybe? Never really paid attention to his fighting in training. Nothing you can’t cut through. Asuma sensei seems lazy, which means he must be strong. But he got his ass whooped by Itachi, so…”

“Right, then.” Zabuza looks to Naruto and smiles. “And what about you? What’s your specialty?”

“I’m not your opponent.” Naruto deadpans. “Listen, just don’t get yourself killed. I won’t be able to save you this time, so for my sanity just flee if you’re about to be defeated.”

“Don’t worry about me.” Zabuza shakes his head. Naruto sighs.

“If you survive this, I have a favor to ask.” Naruto looks to his friend. “Do you know how to get in touch with Itachi? Or do you know how to find out why he slaughtered his clan?”

“Ah,” Zabuza draws out. “Itachi is someone only a fool would approach. I thought you wanted me to live?” It’s a joke but he’s serious. Naruto gets the meaning. “I can track his location. He moves a lot. But last location he was hiding about three villages away from here; going Southeast. About four days journey.”

“Thanks.” Naruto wants to say so much but he refrains. This isn’t his fight anymore. Zabuza chose this path for himself and Naruto has to learn how to choose his own path. But first, he’ll track down Itachi and get some answers.


	10. Chapter 10

Despite what others might think, or say, Naruto is not an idiot. Kakashi was an ANBU agent and he was no match for Itachi; and Kakashi was with two other sensei’s. So, Naruto knows facing Itachi head on is not a smart move. But Naruto just wants to draw Itachi’s attention—alone.

That’s why Naruto is using his ability to conceal his presence in order to watch from afar. It took four days for Naruto to trail the scent of Itachi. Naruto asked around for their descriptions and found them hiding in a small isolated clave up top a mountain. There’s only one way in, so Naruto is watching from on top of the mountain, at a safe distance.

He’s been waiting for a day, and his patience is finally being awarded. Kisame is leaving, so that means Itachi is all alone. Naruto can feel his heart thumping loudly in his chest. This man wants to remove the nine-tails from Naruto, so just walking into a non-escapable cave isn’t smart.

Naruto huffs as he sits. Groaning, he places his cheek in his fist as he tries to think of a way to subtly get Itachi’s attention while remaining a safe distance.

“Why are you here?” Naruto flinches as he hears a deep voice from behind. Turning around, it’s Itachi with a blank look on his face. “The nine-tails willingly walks into my grasps. Are you trying to make my job easier?”

“Huh?” Naruto is baffled right now. “Sorry, I’ve heard rumors that you barely talk—almost as if mute. But you’re talking just fine.”

“Oh, you want to die.” Itachi nods his head like everything makes sense. Naruto blanches.

“Not at all.” Naruto rubs the back of his head. He’ll fight if he has to.

“Why won’t you look at me?”

“Out of respect.” Naruto lies. Truth is, Naruto knows how powerful Itachi is. He is not one the blonde will willingly look in the eyes. So, the teen keeps his gaze towards the ground. Besides, it’s better to watch a person’s feet; see where they’re going to go next. Naruto isn't dumb. One look from Itachi and the teen will be trapped. 

“Hmm.” Itachi takes a step forward. “I could kill you right now.”

“I came to find out why you murdered your clan.” Naruto blurts out. Itachi freezes. “Sasuke is hell bent on killing you, but I don’t want him to turn into a murderer. I don’t want him to seek more power and turn into someone unrecognizable. He’s in agony because of you.”

  
“You came into the lion’s den for Sasuke?” Itachi sounds genuinely confused.

“Well, the lion sort of came to me.” Naruto huffs. “I concealed my presence and everything.”

“I could hear you.” Itachi replies dully. _Damn,_ Naruto can’t help but think.

“Okay.” Naruto puffs out a nervous breath. “Are you willing to tell me the truth, behind what happened?”

“No.”

“That means there is a truth.” Naruto probes.

“It means I did what I did because I wanted to.” Itachi is quick to respond.

“Can you even admit out loud what you did?”

“I murdered my clan—including my parents.” Itachi says it so coldly, it sends shivers up the teen’s body.

“But you left Sasuke alive.” Naruto squints his eyes. “It means you either love Sasuke too much to kill him, or you hate Sasuke so much you wanted him to live the rest of his life in torment.”

“I care nothing for Sasuke.” Itachi says it like he means it, but Naruto is unsure.

“Give me something.” Naruto pleads. “I have no ties to your clan or to the village. I left when I was five. I hate the village. But Sasuke never treated me like a monster; he thinks of me as his rival. I want him to have peace.”

“I can’t help you.” Itachi turns to leave.

“Then kill me.” Naruto shouts. “Your boss wants the nine-tails, and here I am. Standing on a silver platter. Yet, you were about to walk away and let me live. You waited for Kisame to leave to approach me. You don’t want me dead. Not really, so work with me. Give me a name and I’ll leave.”

Itachi remains with his back turned from Naruto. Man is so still; he looks like a statue.

“We’re not born evil.” Naruto says. “We make decisions and our hands become tied. We get turned into monsters. I can’t even tell you how many I’ve killed. All faceless, and nameless. I’m not here to judge your decision to kill your clan, but if you have a heart then don’t take Sasuke down with you.”

“Danzo.” Itachi murmurs and then he’s gone as quickly as he appeared. Naruto is frozen and feels caught off guard. Danzo has sent Sai on a secret mission, and he appears to be the master mind behind Itachi killing his clan. It all points back to Danzo.

Balling up his hands into fists, Naruto vows to expose all of Danzo’s secrets. The man will have no rest nor peace. Instead, he’ll be the one to die by Naruto’s hands.

⸟

It takes Naruto a week to get back to the village. When he returns, he’s exhausted, and sleeps right away. Waking up, Kakashi is sitting on the edge of the bed, no mask. Naruto has never seen the man without a mask before.

“You’re back.” There’s something wrong with Kakashi’s voice, it sounds somber.

“Yeah, last night.” Naruto admits. The teen sits up in the bed and Kakashi places a hand on the teen’s ankle. “What’s up with you?”

“It’s about Zabuza.” Naruto’s eyes fill with tears before Kakashi can say anymore. The way the man is looking, talking, acting, it all adds up. Zabuza is dead. “He killed two of the elders and when our team went to talk to him, he chose to fight. They performed their mission and he perished.”

Kakashi is still talking but his voice sounds faded, as if he were trying to talk while submerged in water. Naruto’s ears are ringing and there’s a thumping in his head. Zabuza is dead. The man who raised Naruto, is gone from this world. The person who gave him a chance at freedom; at peace. And this village killed him.

There’s a rage burning inside of Naruto that feels like fire. He can’t let this anger out on Kakashi, he’s innocent in all of this. But there are people who are guilty, Naruto will let his anger out on the appropriate parties.

Jumping up, Naruto makes a dash for the window. He’s faster than Kakashi and flees. Kakashi is hot on his heels and Naruto pumps to go faster. He must go faster. Kakashi is gaining speed—yelling his name like a plea. Naruto is fresh out of forgiveness.

“Shit.” Naruto hears Asuma sensei before he sees the man. When the blonde makes eye contact, he lashes out; full throttle. He goes for Asuma’s throat only to have Shikamaru catch his shadow. Naruto feels himself lose control. They betrayed him and killed Zabuza, he won’t forgive. He can’t.

“I can’t hold.” Shikamaru says through clenched teeth. It’s the last thing Naruto hears before he allows himself to tap into Kurama’s rage. Kurama knows all about being lied to and forced to do something against his will. Naruto feels just as betrayed. He loses control and knows his chakra is now a flaming red. Naruto blacks out from rage.

When Naruto comes back to, he’s back in his normal form and there’s blood scattered all over the dirt. Jiraiya is standing with a large gathering of town folk, the current Hokage, Kakashi, and Tsunade.

“Asuma and his students were taken to the hospital.” Jiraiya explains. “Kakashi warned me I needed to make myself back to the village, fast. Jesus kid. You about killed all of them, what were you thinking?”

Jiraiya’s disappointed. Naruto looks down to the ground and feels vulnerable. He allows himself to feel emotion, like Jiraiya’s taught him. So, he cries. It’s the first time since he was six years old that he has cried. His throat hurts and the tears are staining his hot cheeks. Jiraiya and the Hokage come and wrap around him while people stand by and cover their mouths.

“He’s dead.” Naruto cries into Jiraiya’s neck. “First my parents and now Zabuza. He’s gone. They didn’t have to kill him. He just wanted his own happiness. He was the only one there for me when the village abandoned me, and now he’s gone.”

Jiraiya doesn’t respond, just rubs Naruto’s back and allows the teen to cry. The Hokage takes a step back and makes the town people move away so they can’t witness what’s happening. Kakashi takes his place and hugs Naruto from the back.

“It’s okay to feel sad.” Kakashi says into Naruto’s ear. “It’s okay to feel mad. You loved Zabuza and now he’s gone. But he knew this would one day be his fate. That’s why he wanted you away from him. He didn’t want you to meet the same fate; dying the same way. He wanted better.”

“But I could have saved him.” Naruto cries out. He lifts his head from Jiraiya’s neck to face Kakashi directly.

“I know.” Kakashi responds. The three of them stay like that until Naruto has calmed down enough to peel himself off of the two of them. Tsunade is still standing there, tapping her foot. She has hands on her hips.

“You idiot.” Tsunade shouts as she grabs Naruto’s ear. It’s like she’s been waiting for her chance to tear Naruto a new one. “You get mad and the first thing you do is attack one of our sensei’s, and his whole genin team? And you did it in broad daylight with witnesses. Idiot.”

“I know.” Naruto looks down.

“No, you don’t know.” Tsunade lets go of his ear to point. “The Hokage will have to discipline you. He could banish you from this village, and if that happens, I’ll be the one to kick your scrawny ass because I only came back because you convinced me to.”

“Eh?” Naruto tilts his head in confusion. “So, this is about you?”

“Of course, it is.” Tsunade shouts and Naruto tries to hold in a laughter. “This place doesn’t even have a casino or an actual bar. What am I supposed to do if my entertainment is gone as well?”

“I’m sorry.” Naruto laughs behind his hand. “I wasn’t thinking. I just saw red.”

“Well start seeing blue from now on.” Tsunade warns. “I swear if you get yourself exiled or killed, I’ll kill you.” Naruto hides his laughter and Jiraiya nudges him.

“Say yes, idiot.” Jiraiya whispers.

“Yes, Grandma Tsunade.” Naruto smiles. There’s a tick mark on Tsunade’s forehead and Naruto laughs as he runs to Kakashi to hide.

“Let me at him.” Tsunade reaches around Kakashi, who sighs and holds her at bay.

“Please refrain.” Kakashi pleads with a tired look on his face. “I’ve grown to like him so I’ll need him in one piece.”

“Hmpf.” She closes her eyes and peaks one eye to look at him before turning and walking away. Naruto smiles to Kakashi.

“You were angry, crying, and now you’re smiling.” Jiraiya places a hand on his forehead. “I can’t keep up with you, kid.”

“I didn’t even know I was able to still cry.” Naruto plops down on the ground. He holds his knees to his chest and rests his chin on them. “I can’t believe he died.”

“I can’t believe you almost wiped out an entire team.” Kakashi glares. Naruto ducks his head—shyly.

“Not my finest work.” Naruto admits.

“Understatement.” Jiraiya groans. “Tsunade was right. You put the Hokage in a tough spot.”

“I’ll take my punishment.” Naruto wiggles his toes. “They shouldn’t have killed Zabuza, I wouldn’t have reacted that way if they would have left him alone.”

“Do you not see what’s wrong with that statement?” Jiraiya shakes Naruto by the shoulders.

“They lied to me.” Naruto shouts. “They made it seem like they wanted to bond when in reality they wanted me to talk Zabuza out of fighting. In the end, he had to talk me out of not siding with him and killing them back then.” Naruto angrily wipes away his tears.

“I think you should hear their side of things, first.” Kakashi frowns. “Isn’t that what you’ve been telling Sasuke all this time.” Naruto scowls at the logic.

“I won’t apologize.” Naruto mumbles as he stands.

“I don’t think they expect you to.” Jiraiya rubs the back of his head. “But go ahead, see them in the hospital. I’ll go meet up with the Hokage and see what the next course of action is going to be.”

“Kakashi,” Naruto looks up. “Can you come with me?” Kakashi looks to Jiraiya before back to Naruto—almost hesitant.

“Sure, let’s go.” Kakashi agrees. The two, of them, walk in relative silence all the way to the hospital. Kakashi takes lead in asking where the others are housed, and then Naruto wordlessly follows. Twisting his fingers together, Naruto stops in the first room, which is Asuma sensei and Ino.

Ino glares and turns her head away and Asuma sits up. Ino has bandages on her arm and Asuma has a neck brace on. He’s smoking so he doesn’t seem to be too hurt.

“Naruto has something he would like to say.” Kakashi pushes Naruto forward. The teen feels awkward and so he subconsciously seeks out the warmth from Kakashi as a grounder.

“I’m uh,” Naruto pauses to look at Kakashi. “Sorry. I’m sorry.” Naruto looks at the ground then makes fists. He puffs out a breath and then glares. “No, actually I’m not sorry. Jiraiya said I shouldn’t tell a lie. You killed Zabuza. You lied to me, and then murdered him. Of course, I reacted.”

“You jerk.” Ino glares. “You could have killed us over a man who killed two people from his own village just so he could have power.”

“So, he could have respect.” Naruto shouts in return. “You don’t know him or his story. You don’t know the torment he was put through. Being cast out by his village when they were through with using him for his talent.”

“He was angry, then just leave.” Ino responds. “You don’t go around killing people. That’s sadistic. We gave him a warning. We gave him several warnings. We didn’t want to kill him, but we had a mission to do.”

“He wasn’t able to kill his own villagers, who deserved it,” Naruto pauses. “But you were able to kill him because you were paid to do a job. Great. I’m glad I see where the line should be drawn. Next time I kill, I’ll make sure to receive payment. You’re nothing more than an assassination.”

Ino stops talking and tears pull in her eyes. Naruto crosses his arms over his chest while the two sensei’s look to each other and sigh.

“I wish it was you.” Naruto whispers.

“What?” Ino gasps.

“I wish it was you who could feel my pain.” Naruto closes his eyes. “I grew up not belonging to anyone or anywhere. I was hungry, cold, alone, and every time I smiled, I was treated with cold stares, whispers, and taunts that I should die. The one man to welcome me was killed by you lot. I wish you could feel this pain.”

“I…” Ino doesn’t have any words so she doesn’t say anything more.

“Kid,” Asuma starts before stopping.

“Look,” Naruto sighs. “I lost control when I shouldn’t have. Jiraiya has been working on my temper and I knew better than tapping into Kurama like that. For that, I’m sorry. I know you were just doing your job, and what you thought was right. But I’ll never be able to forgive the murderers of Zabuza.”

“All I ask is to give us a chance to move on from what happened.” Asuma puffs smoke. “He must’ve convinced you to turn away from him for a reason.” Naruto thinks on it. Kakashi is right, and so is Asuma.

“He wanted me to have a better life.” Naruto reflects.

“Then mourn his loss, and thank him for his kindness.” Asuma inhales. “I’m sure you were the only person on this planet to receive what little bit of love he had to spare.”

“I don’t want to mourn anyone else.” Naruto clutches at his chest.

“That, we can agree on.” Asuma leans back on the bed.

“Come on.” Kakashi leads Naruto to Shikamaru and Choji, who are both fine. Naruto raises a brow as Choji chomps down on some chips. Shikamaru has his eyes closed.

“Is he okay?” Naruto points to Shikamaru.

“Oh yea, he’s asleep.” Choji waves a hand. “We just depleted our chakra so we’re building up energy.” Choji chomps away like nothing happened.

“I’m, uh…”

“Nah,” Choji shakes his head. “You didn’t hurt us. Even when you lost control, you only pushed me and Shikamaru out of the way. Ino and Asuma took the brunt of the attack. We’re fine.”

“That’s good.” Naruto perks. “I’m still sorry about losing control back there.”

“It was a drag.” Shikamaru peaks one eye open—head still on the pillow. “Don’t make us work hard again.” He closes his eyes and starts snoring. Naruto chuckles at the sight.

“Alright, I’ll buy some ramen as an apology.” Naruto offers.

“Make it four bowls and we’re friends for life.” Choji gets serious. “Plus Barbeque.”

“Deal.” Naruto laughs. Choji is so easy.

“You’re a sucker.” Shikamaru groans while Choji smiles. “He’ll eat you broke.” Naruto blanches before smirking.

“It’s okay, Kakashi gives me my allowance.” Now it’s Kakashi’s turn to pale.

“Nice. Dinner on sensei.” Choji jumps out of the hospital and Kakashi pales even more. “We never had to be admitted, we were just lazy. But if food is involved, let’s leave now.”

“Why do I have the feeling we got played?” Naruto groans into his hands.

“Because we did.” Kakashi slaps Naruto on the back of the head.

“Alright, let’s do this.” Shikamaru gets up and stretches. “It’s kind of a drag because I was enjoying that nap but I am hungry.” Shikamaru and Choji head towards the door. “Thanks man.” Shikamaru pats Naruto on the shoulder.

“Yes, thanks for dinner.” Choji bows. “I’m starved.” Kakashi and Naruto can do nothing but look at each other and regret coming to visit Choji and Shikamaru.


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto is sitting, on the roof of Kakashi’s flat, as a body is landing next to him. Looking to his left, Naruto sees Sasuke sitting there. Of course, the brooding thirteen year old isn’t saying anything so the blonde has to take the initiative.

“I met with Itachi.” Naruto goes for it. Sasuke whips around and is pinning Naruto down before the blonde can even block the attack. “Ouch.” Naruto groans. “Let me explain before you just attack.”

“Spill.” Sasuke demands. “Where is he?”

“Gone by now, I’m sure.” Naruto mutters as he sits up and pushes Sasuke off of him. “I asked him why he killed your clan; your family.”

“Because he’s evil.” Sasuke sits down and he’s gripping his shorts, out of anger.

“He gave me a name.” Naruto chances looking to Sasuke, who’s looking right back pleading silently for answers. “Does the name Danzo mean anything to you?”

“No.” Sasuke inches closer. “What does he have to do with my brother? What happened?”

“That’s what I want to figure out.” Naruto explains. “All Itachi said was the word, Danzo. Then he vanished. But get this, I overheard Danzo and Sai meeting up in private about a secret mission. It’s just odd.”

“Sai?” Sasuke looks confused, so Naruto explains everything up till now. The rage in Sasuke mirrors how Naruto has felt time and time again. Naruto knows that darkness too well.

“If Sai had anything to do with my clan being murdered,” Sasuke says it like a promise.

“He would have been around your age at the time.” Naruto deadpans. “I doubt he convinced Itachi to do anything. But if he is working with Danzo, then maybe we can use him to find out what really happened.”

“I seriously doubt that.” Sasuke looks off into the distance again. “Besides, it doesn’t really matter. My brother still made his choice in the end.”

“Your brother works for an organization who wants me dead.” Naruto looks down. “Well, they want to remove the nine-tails from me, which will kill me. Itachi knew I was looking in on him and he waited until his partner was gone to talk to me. He could’ve easily killed me and refrained.”

“Your point?” Sasuke is getting angrier and Naruto tries to tread more carefully.

“I was thinking,” Naruto swallows. “What if he did what he did because it was the only option.”

“Only option to what?” Sasuke glares.

“To save you.”

“Bullshit.” Sasuke shouts. Some birds fly away.

“It was just a guess.” Naruto sighs with a loud huff.

“Your guess is wrong.” Sasuke hugs his knees.

“We won’t know for sure until we unravel Danzo’s secrets.” Naruto looks to his friend.

“You may not have that much time.” Sasuke stands. “The Hokage sent me to find you. He says your punishment is ready.” Naruto bites on his bottom lip. He knew this was coming sooner or later.

“Thank you for telling me.” Naruto goes to walk away when Sasuke stops him by grabbing of the wrist. “What is it?”

“I hate my brother.” Sasuke looks to be trembling. “Could it really be he was being used all this time?”

“I think it’s possible.” Naruto says quietly.

“So, what do I do with my rage?” Sasuke questions with pleading eyes.

“We find the truth and deal with the damages.” Naruto tells him. “You’re the first person to not think of me as a monster, but a rival. An equal. You’re my friend. If you still want to kill Itachi, I’ll help you. If this Danzo person is behind it, then we’ll kill him. Together.”

Sasuke turns his head and walks off—hands in his pockets. Naruto sighs and takes that as Sasuke’s silent agreement. If Jiraiya thinks Naruto is bad with words, he’s never had to hold a serious conversation with Sasuke.

Shaking his head, Naruto makes the journey to the Tower. He enters the open door and sees the Hokage, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi, and a few old looking people in robes.

“Sit.” The Hokage gestures to a spot on the floor. Naruto takes his seat so he’s facing all the adults. Jiraiya won’t make eye contact so Naruto knows it’s bad. “You abandoned a mission, left your comrades behind, and then attacked them while on training grounds. These are your charges today.”

“Okay.” Naruto states. He won’t allow them to see any emotion come from him.

“It has been decided that you are a danger to the village.” The Hokage’s voice breaks up and he looks away.

“You want me exiled, right?” Naruto blinks as he talks. Naruto knew this was coming, but it still stings.

“That was the decision.” The Hokage nods.

“I could’ve stayed with Zabuza for all of this.” Naruto huffs as he stands. “At least then he wouldn’t be dead. You see this man,” Naruto walks to a photo of his dad. “He was my father. He was the Hokage who saved the village from destruction. He should have let you all perish.”

“Naruto is right.” Kakashi speaks up. Gasps are heard. “If this is how we treat the legacy of the Fourth Hokage then maybe he should have let us perish. If Naruto is exiled from the village, then so am I.”

“Now hold on, Kakashi.” An elderly woman stands. “You have a sworn duty to this village.”

“Then I’m breaking my vow.” Kakashi bows to the Hokage. “It’s been a pleasure working for you but I promised Naruto I would never abandon him again. I won’t go back on my promise.”

“So, you’ll abandon the entire village for this beast?” An elderly man shouts in frustration.

“Yes.” Kakashi says it like it’s the simplest thing on this planet.

“I only came to this town because of Naruto,” Tsunade folds her arms across her chest. “If you want me to become Hokage, then Naruto stays in the village.”

“You can’t do this.” The elderly woman stands.

“Then I’ll walk and you can find a replacement.” Tsunade warns.

“I’ve adopted this kid as my son,” Jiraiya rubs at his chin. “If there is no place in this village for him, then there’s no place in this village for me either.”

“This cannot be happening.” The woman looks livid. “You all will abandon this village for the likes of him? You’ll turn your backs and betray us like Orochimaru?”

“It’s not a betrayal.” Kakashi walks up to the elderly woman. “Naruto needs healing. He needs a family, love, and care. He doesn’t need people ready to banish him for a few mistakes. Asuma sensei and Ino are fine. They were released today, all healed up. Shikamaru and Choji were just lazy; they weren’t even hurt.”

“That’s not even the point…”

“Yes, it is.” Jiraiya speaks up. “I asked around and I heard you never wanted the Hokage to look for Naruto to begin with. You were fine with him leaving the village. You don’t care about the people of this village, you certainly never cared about Naruto. Your opinion in this matter is no longer warranted.”

“You have the nerve to talk to me like that….”

“And so, do I.” The Hokage stands. “I agree with everyone else. Naruto you will not be exiled, but because of your crimes you are banned from going on missions for a while.”

“Yes, Hokage.” Naruto bows. His hands are shaking. His body is shaking. Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Tsunade were all prepared to abandon the village for Naruto. The blonde doesn’t know how to react. He can feel tears starting to pull in the corners of his eyes.

“Oh kid.” Jiraiya is the first to walk over and give Naruto a hug. “You know we love you, right? No need for tears.”

“I didn’t think I was worthy of being loved.” Naruto whispers into Jiraiya’s neck. The room goes silent.

“And you call yourself elders.” Naruto looks up to see Kakashi talking. His eye looks fierce. “A thirteen year old boy is crying because he didn’t think he could ever be loved. You have failed the village. I should teach you a lesson.” Kakashi goes to remove the covering over his eye when Tsunade stops him.

“It’s not worth it.” Tsunade is shaking her head. Kakashi huffs and covers his eye back up before looking away. Naruto has never seen Kakashi lose so much composure before.

“We’re leaving.” The woman flips her robe and walks out along with the elderly man. Naruto can feel a weight being lifted from his chest. He sighs and looks to the ceiling before back at everyone in the room.

“Thank you for believing in me.” Naruto bows. Kakashi comes and pats him on the back before giving him a quick hug.

“Of course, we do.” Kakashi whispers before letting go.

“Then can I trust everyone in this room?” Naruto feels a bit nervous all of a sudden, but he needs answers. He feels like this is just a small part to a bigger play.

“What’s going on, kid?” Jiraiya looks concerned.

“I followed Sai the other day,” Naruto admits. “He met up with a man, whose face I couldn’t see. But the heard the conversation.”

“Well…what happened?” Jiraiya looks kind of impatient.

“He was talking to a man about being able to complete his secret mission.” Naruto rattles on. “I heard Sai call the man Danzo.”

“Danzo? No way.” The Hokage speaks up.

“I heard it.” Naruto reiterates. “Danzo told Sai not to use his name in public. Five minutes later, I’m leaving to go on a mission and Sai is trying to come with me. He’s different, a bit weird. I’ve always had an off vibe about him and I think it’s because he has a secret agenda with this Danzo person.”

“Why would Danzo have some alternative plan? It makes no sense.” The Hokage shakes his head.

“I must be on his radar.” Naruto shrugs. “Which makes me wonder why.”

“He loves this village.” The Hokage states.

“Then maybe he feels like I’m a threat.” Naruto thinks. “Which leads me to the second thing. I found, and talked with, Itachi.”

“Kid.” Jiraiya says in alarm.

“I’m okay.” Naruto assures. “He didn’t want me dead. He could have killed me, but he chose to talk and warn me. I asked him about his murdering his clan.”

“He’s never talked to anyone about that.” Kakashi says in response.

“He wouldn’t give me a direct answer either, but.”

“But what? Stop pausing.” Tsunade glares. Naruto huffs.

“He gave me a name.” Naruto says to the room. “All he said was Danzo.” More gasps are heard.

“So, Danzo has given Sai a secret mission and now he’s in connection to Itachi murdering the Uchiha clan.” Jiraiya rubs at his chin. “I think we need to pay Danzo a visit with Yamanaka and some ANBU.”

“Impossible.” The Hokage speaks up. “Danzo left with a few others for some type of recon.”

“Of course, he did.” Jiraiya huffs.

“When he gets back, we’ll settle this matter.” Tsunade states. “Until then, this conversation does not leave this room.”

“Agreed.” Everyone chimes together.

“It’s been an eventful morning,” Kakashi stretches. “Come Naruto, let’s get some food.”

“Okay.” Naruto trails after Kakashi while the rest of the adults stay to talk in private.

⸟

After eating, they walk back to the training grounds where Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai are all sitting and waiting to hear what’s going to happen to Naruto. The blonde rubs at his left arm as he takes a seat on a tree branch.

“I’m not getting exiled.” Naruto speaks to the three of them.

“You attacked Asuma sensei and sent him and Ino to the hospital.” Sakura rages. “You should be banned from this village for our safety.”

“I agree with Sakura.” Sai nods. “You seem incapable of making sound decisions.”

“Would you two shut up?” Sasuke surprises everyone by saying. “They killed someone important to him. The fact he was able to refrain himself is more than what I could do. The two of you could never understand that kind of pain and torment.”

“Sasuke.” Sakura cries out. “Why are you defending him?”

“Why do you hate him?” Sasuke counters. Naruto is wisely staying silent as the two talk about him.

“I…” Sakura opens and closes her mouth. “Everyone does.” She replies with a stammer. Sasuke snorts.

“I knew you were that type of girl.” Sasuke shakes his head.

“What type?” She folds her arms over her chest.

“The type to do whatever everyone else is doing.” Sasuke glares. “You’re nothing more than a follower. You don’t think for yourself. I’m embarrassed to have you as a teammate. At least Naruto can pull his own weight. What have you done for our team besides get in the way?”

_Ouch._ That even hurt Naruto’s feelings.

“How could you say that?” Sakura’s eyes start to fill with tears.

“It hurts when someone is mean to you, doesn’t it?” Kakashi lifts up from off his rock and starts walking up to Sakura. He pats her on the head. “Think about how Naruto must feel hearing such harsh words from everyone, all the time.”

Sakura looks to Naruto and sniffs.

“Sorry Naruto.” She apologizes.

“Okay.” Naruto says. He doesn’t know what else to say. He won’t say something cliché like ‘it’s okay.’ Because it’s not okay. And he won’t lie and say he forgives her because he doesn’t. Naruto doesn’t believe in words; he believes in action.

“Well, I for one am I not sorry.” Sai speaks up. Naruto rolls his eyes.

“Because you have no soul.” Naruto deadpans. “You’re like a walking, talking void. There is no depth to you at all. I would wager you’re someone’s puppet. Probably sent as a spy for some secret mission.” There’s a flicker in Sai’s eyes that Naruto catches. He looks to Kakashi, who seems to have caught the same expression.

“Kakashi sensei just talked about being mean, and here you are calling me a void.” Sai walks to the tree Naruto is in and looks up at the branch. Naruto jumps down; so, he is nose to nose with Sai.

“I don’t trust you.” Naruto lets it be known.

“Says the person who attacked villagers.” Sai replies quickly. “I wonder if the Hokage had to pay for the hospital fees.”

“Who is Danzo?” Naruto just blurts it out.

“Naruto.” Kakashi says like a warning. Sai does freeze at this; visibly.

“No idea.” Sai shrugs and pretends like nothing is happening.

“Okay.” Naruto relents before stepping back a few paces. “Just know I see everything and I hear everything. I’m warning you Sai, whatever Danzo has you doing better not put anyone in any danger.”

“If anyone is in danger, it’ll be because of you.” Sai speaks slowly. “Just remember that.”

“I have a great memory.” Naruto points to his head. “Just remember I’m not afraid to get my hands dirty if I have to.”

“Oh, sounds like a threat.” Sai claps his hands. “I’m excited.” Sasuke steps up and in front of Naruto.

“I’m supporting Naruto in this.” Sasuke glares. “You should tell us about Danzo already. We know more than you think.” Sasuke is shaking again, and Naruto places a calming hand on the teen’s shoulder.

“I have no idea what you mean.” Sai feigns ignorant. “But if I did, you would never get me to admit anything.” Sai spins and walks back to where he was drawing before picking up his supplies and walking off. Sasuke huffs and puffs like the big bad wolf.

“We’ll figure it out.” Naruto promises. “If Danzo was behind Itachi’s actions, we’ll discover it.”

“Wait, what?” Sakura blurts out. “Can everyone fill me in, please?” Naruto instantly gets an idea. Sai seems to have a good relationship with Sakura. If anyone can get him to lower his guard it’s her. With a smirk, Naruto starts from the beginning.


End file.
